The Nine
by Dawnyu
Summary: The Nine. Powerful, but few. He left them to return home, now he must return to save the world. His greatest enemy has returned. What will he do? Will he follow his destiny? NaruSaku. NaruIno. Mostly AU after points in the manga.
1. Prologue

**The Nine**

**Prologue  
><strong>

_He moved the whetstone over the kunai with practiced ease. This was routine before every big mission he had, even though he purchased brand new ones after every mission too. Retail kunai sold in the stores just weren't up to the standard he liked._

_Kunai needed to be extremely sharp to get the job done right. Any element of bluntness could be the difference between life and death. He chose life._

_Well, he couldn't exactly complain. They could've exiled him by now if they wanted too, or worse: had him executed._

_'Ha! Like I'd let them!'_

_He placed the last finished kunai down on his bed laid neatly next to its partners in death. Nodding in satisfaction, he bent down to reach under his bed. Grasping around blindly, he cursed in frustration at having not found what he was looking for._

_Looking around his small, dirty room his eyes eventually fell upon a bundle of leathers and fabrics near his windowsill. He let out a soft sigh of relief._

_Picking up the bundle, it unravelled to reveal a kunai holster and a pouch with a belt. Strapping the holster over the bandages on his right thigh, he placed the kunai inside neatly. Then he thread the belt through the pant loops allowing the pouch to fall comfortably in the appropriate place, easily accessible. _

_'One last thing.'_

_He looked over at the wall in his room opposite the open window. There on a mounted weapons rack, lay a katana. _

_He stepped in front of the katana, halting the sun's rays from the window. Lifting it off the wall he tested the weight in his hands. It was quite light, perfect for his build and style at least. It was made especially for him after all and was a gift from a friend in Lightning Country. Unsheathing the blade part way, he examined the intricate engraving in kanji just below the hilt._

_"Kitsune."_

_Sheathing it once more, he strapped the katana to his back making it easily accessible if needed._

_Taking a deep breath, he remembered why exactly he was preparing himself like this. He hadn't used the katana since the last war 2 years ago. He was 16 then: young, innocent, naive. He had made many comrades in that war, brothers and sisters in arms. A certain group of those brothers and sister was exactly the reason why he was preparing himself so._

_He pleaded to the council and the Hokage to let him go. He asked them to at least assign him a reliable team or give him a time limit. But they wouldn't listen, they scoffed at his requests and now he's going to take things into his own hands._

_Placing his hand over his pant pocket he registered the tell-tale sign of crumpled paper in his pocket. That single piece of paper is what started all of this. That single piece of paper could just start another war._

_His comrades were in trouble, and he was going to save them._

_He walked into his bathroom for the last time and looked at himself in the mirror. He was older now, more mature. He could look after himself. He was a ninja of the Hidden Leaf._

_Looking up at his heading with the emblazoned leaf symbol, he closed his eyes for a few long seconds. Memories flashed through his mind: Gaining the rank of Genin. Chuunin. Jounin. His friends. The Hokage._

_He opened his eyes and looked at his sad reflection. Hesitation flashed across his young features._

_'No! I will not abandon them!'_

_Steeling himself, he narrowed his eyes and grasped the headband. Un-tying the knot he watched it fall and clatter loudly into the bathroom sink._

_Taking out the piece of paper from his pocket, he placed it in the sink atop his now abandoned headband._

_He looked at his reflection once again in the mirror. He was older now, more mature. He could look after himself. He was no longer a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. _

_ 'It's time.'_

_A bird fluttered outside his open bedroom window and he was gone. The only thing left behind was a worn headband and a single, crumpled piece of paper which fluttered slowly to the floor due to the sudden departure of a ninja._

_That ninja was Uzumaki Naruto. _


	2. Chapter 1

**The Nine**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura hated having to work late at the hospital. Walking down the empty corridors at night always gave her a sense of unease. Maybe her fears of the dark when she was younger were still lingering even after so long?

Even so, she was a ninja and ninjas aren't meant to be scared of the dark. So every late shift she took on that uneasiness with full force and didn't look back.

Conquering her fear every night gave her a sense of accomplishment, making her hard day of writing reports and checking on patients a little less tedious. But alas, managing to walk down one of a creepy corridor to another every night can lose its victorious edge fast. It was nothing compared to toppling a band of rogue ninjas or defeating an opponent twice her size.

In all truth, she was bored.

She was bored of her routine every single day. She was bored of eating the same mediocre meals every night. And finally, she was bored of writing similar reports every evening.

Sakura could understand why Tsunade stationed her at the hospital as the head medic, she was the best medic ninja of her generation, but damn she regretted agreeing to take on the job.

She missed the good old days of meeting her team, doing a C –Rank or D-Rank, preferably the former considering the nature of the latter, and just being able to socialise more with her friends and comrades. Nowadays she was cooped up inside an office filing papers, writing her signature and on the odd occasion she would meet with a severe-conditioned patient that needed her expertise.

In her opinion, her teammates got the bigger straws on this draw. Well, maybe not Sasuke.

Sasuke hasn't been seen in 2 years. Not since the final battle of the last war. Tsunade has sent many hunter-nin teams after him but none have found any trace. Akatsuki was gone, and so was Oto, so where else could he go?

Naruto was another story. After the war 2 years ago he continued to push himself. He reached Jounin in record time considering his late start in attempting it. He was the last of the Rookies to turn Jounin so a big celebration was held. Sakura still couldn't remember how she ended up on Naruto's sofa in the morning. After Jounin, he was given the offer of a Genin team but he refused straight out not wanting the responsibility. He focused mainly on his newly found skill in swordsmanship. Sakura remembered that he had a sword on his wall last time she visited; she just had no idea where he got it from. Perhaps it was a battle trophy?

Thinking of her blonde teammate made her realise she hasn't seen him in a week. Looking around the street she was walking down, she noticed that Naruto's apartment block wasn't too far away. Knowing Naruto, he'd still be up even though it was quite late so Sakura didn't feel too guilty about knocking at this time of night. Nodding to herself, she channelled chakra into her legs and leapt gracefully onto a nearby rooftop.

Taking off into a chakra-enhanced dash across the rooftops, Sakura bathed in the wind enveloping her slender form from the speed she was travelling. It felt good to finally let loose and feel like a proper ninja again.

Sakura hadn't actually been in a proper battle in over a year, the last time being a small ninja coup d'état trying to take over the government in Bear Country. And even that was taking on Chuunin level ninjas at best.

Her reminiscing was cut short as Naruto's apartment block came into view. With one final leap she sailed through the air and landed gracefully with her legs bent outside the door to his apartment.

This apartment block was a definite improvement from the last one, the doors actually locked properly for one. The people were nicer as well; Naruto's neighbours were an older couple and a newly-promoted Chuunin. Sakura got on quite well with the old couple; they recognised her and greeted her every time they saw her.

Straightening out her clothes, which consisted of black skin-tight shorts with a cream short skirt on top and a pink skin-tight t-shirt, she knocked on the door.

She waited patiently for several minutes bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for the door to open. After a while she became impatient.

'_Maybe he's not home?_' She thought. But to her knowledge, Naruto was on village lockdown after some argument he had with the council so that couldn't be it.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to break into his apartment. Well it wasn't really 'breaking' in; she was just letting herself in, really she was. Walking to the edge of the balcony that held the doors to each apartment, she jumped onto the wooden railing and lent over the edge. If memory served her right, Naruto's apartment should be the 5th window at the back of the building if she came from this side.

Channelling chakra into her feet she began walking along the side of the apartment building. Navigating around any windows she came across, she eventually came to the edge of the structure. Peeking around the corner, to make sure no one was looking out their window as what she was doing was quite suspicious considering the time of night, she placed her foot onto the next side of the building and then made her way further along the rough surface.

Counting the windows as she moved, she eventually came to the 5th. To her luck it was left wide open, beckoning her entrance to ease her curious mind.

Jumping inside, she realised she landed in his bedroom. Looking around she noticed it was pretty clean, considering Naruto's history of leaving a mess whether it consisted of microwaveable meal packets or scrolls. Glancing at the open door leading to the hallway, her eye caught side of an empty wall mount. Didn't there used to be a sword there?

Filing away the information for a later date she continued her investigation into the whereabouts of the Uzumaki.

Making her way down the corridor she noticed that none of the lights were on, confirming that he wasn't home at all. Reaching the living room, which was tidy also, she turned on the light and walked into the kitchen.

It was a pretty nice kitchen, well kept at least. It wasn't a fancy kitchen at all, but it had a homey feel that Sakura liked. She remembered teaching Naruto how to actually cook a proper meal in here years ago and how he just couldn't understand the point of cooking vegetables rather than eating them raw. He said it was just easier to eat them like fruit. She chuckled to herself at the memory, and then she got a little bit sad. Those days seemed so far away now, everything had changed, and they were older now.

Putting those thoughts aside, she continued her search of Naruto's apartment. She needed to find a clue as to where he'd gone. The last place to look would be the bathroom.

Walking back down the corridor she came from she stepped into the empty bathroom and turned on the light.

Nothing of interest really stood out to her. That was until she looked at the bathroom sink. Inside was a headband with a metal plate on it that had the leaf insignia engraved upon it.

That headband was Naruto's.

Why would he leave it behind? Especially if he was going on a mission, ninjas represented their country and village when they left their village so wearing the headband was mandatory.

Picking it up, she narrowed her eyes in thought. This wasn't Naruto, something was wrong.

As she turned to make her way out of his apartment, she stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. Lifting her foot, she bent down to pick it up. Unfolding it, she looked at the paper in her hands. On it was some writing, it looked like it was written in a hurry.

_4 and 5 have been taken, we need you. They're back._

8.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought. What could this mean? Who or what were the numbers? Too many questions raced through her mind and sensing the severity of the note she couldn't waste time trying to figure it out. She had to see the Hokage.

Pocketing the piece of paper, Sakura made her way back to the open bedroom window with haste. She jumped through head first without breaking pace and rolled mid-air to land deftly on her feet on the dusty ground below.

Pushing off her foot she broke out in a chakra-enhanced sprint through the streets of Konoha. Normally ninja were unable to run through the streets due to the amount of civilians and merchants roaming the roads and marketplaces.

Within minutes she was within sight of the Hokage Tower. Jumping onto a nearby rooftop she then jumped onto the next building, readying herself to make the leap to the Hokage Office's window. Increasing her speed she reached the edge of the last building before the Hokage Tower's main steps and courtyard within seconds. She bent her legs and extended them with an explosive burst of chakra to allow her to leap high enough to reach the window. Reaching out with her hand she grabbed the windowsill as she began to fall. Her jump was slightly short it seems.

Sakura cursed under her breath, her lack of training recently was catching up with her. She was slightly out of breath too.

She pulled herself up to allow her head view over the windowsill for her vision to be met with the end of a ninja-to. Moving her gaze to the wielder of the blade she found herself looking into the empty gaze of an ANBU mask.

"Stand down, let her in." The ANBU withdrew his blade from Sakura's face and sheathed it with a twirl.

As Sakura began to pull herself up fully, the ANBU offered a hand of assistance. Sakura huffed but accepted none the less.

"Not the welcoming I'm used to, that's for sure," Sakura complained with a sigh. She straightened her clothes, which were now covered in dust and dirt, and looked up to thank the ANBU to only blink in surprise as he had vanished. Damn they were good.

"Well most visitors tend to use the door when meeting with the Hokage." Tsunade stated angrily, glaring at Sakura's surprised face, "And why are you so shocked? ANBU are supposed to be the best for a reason."

"Right," Sakura looked down with a hint of shame. Many of the ninja she knew have slacked in their training and taken to more social activities in their free time, she included. At least the ANBU of the village were still as skilled as ever, "Sorry for dropping in like this, but there's something I think you should see."

Tsunade looked up from her current piece of endless paperwork, "This better be important. I have a lot of better things to do, like signing all of these 'important' pieces of paper over here," she drawled sarcastically, gesturing at the mountain of paper to her left.

Sakura smirked slightly, she did feel sorry for Tsunade but someone had to do the job, "I think you'll find this sufficiently important, don't worry Tsunade-sama. It concerns Naruto."

"Naruto? What's he done now?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes. That boy was going to send her to an early grave.

Sakura took on a more serious tone. "I went to visit him in his apartment earlier but he didn't answer so I…. let myself in," She took a seat in one of the two seats opposite the Hokage's desk and continued her story, "I searched around the place, and he was nowhere to be found. Also, I noticed that sword he has was missing off of his wall."

Tsunade intertwined her fingers and lent on her elbows in thought. "He hasn't used that in years, why would he need it now?"

Sakura nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought too. Anyway, I searched around the place to see if I could find any clue as to where he went. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, until I came to his bathroom."

"What did you find?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

Sakura shifted in her seat and continued, "I found his headband in the bathroom sink along with this note on the floor." She leaned over and handed Tsunade the crumpled note.

Tsunade quickly read it and placed it on her desk. She closed her eyes in thought.

"What does it mean? Who's back?" Sakura asked, leaning back in her seat.

Tsunade sighed heavily, racking her brain for the answers. This was so sudden and out of the blue. She saw Naruto just yesterday and he seemed fine. Sighing once more she opened her top drawer and pulled out her secret stash of sake with two cups.

Placing them on the table, she filled up both cups and then downed hers instantly. "I don't know Sakura, but it doesn't seem good."

Sakura's brow furrowed in worry, was Naruto in trouble? Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she picked up her offered cup of sake and took a sip, relaxing as the warm fluid flowed down her throat. "What do the numbers in the note mean anyway?" She asked, glancing at Tsunade's frustrated features.

Tsunade picked up the note once more and thought for a second, "I don't know but it does seem familiar. I remember seeing something similar somewhere, I just can't think where."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Perhaps the numbers refer to individuals?" She rubbed the back of her neck in thought, where was Shikamaru when you needed him?

Tsunade snapped her head up in realization, "Sakura you're a genius!" She jumped out of her seat and moved swiftly to the small bookshelf situated at the right wall.

"I am?" Sakura asked, confused at the sudden change of Tsunade's posture.

"I remember where I've seen that kind of number reference before." Tsunade ran her finger along the books in the bookshelf until she stopped at one and pulled it out. It was a small leather book, probably a few years old at the least. It was tied shut with a small leather binding.

Sakura watched as Tsunade made her way back to her seat, untying the binding as she moved. "What's that?" She asked.

As Tsunade sat down, she placed the book on the table and opened it to a random page. "This is Naruto's journal from the last war. He started writing it after his first major battle. You could call it an "Uzumaki Memoir" I guess." She explained amusedly.

Sakura blinked confusedly, watching as Tsunade began to flick through pages. "What's this got to do with the numbers in the note?" She asked.

Tsunade paused in her search through the pages and looked up, "I've read this whole journal, and I remember Naruto using numbers like that before. I just need to find the right page." She explained as she continued her search through the little book.

Sakura nodded dumbly, she didn't even know Naruto had a journal! She grabbed the sake bottle and poured herself another glass.

After a few more minutes of searching, Tsunade suddenly stopped, "Ah ha! Here it is," She handed the book over to Sakura and pointed to a page, "Read that."

Sakura accepted the leather book and began to read from the line she pointed at, "I met 8 and 6 today. Man, 8 was a handful but he's a cool guy. I wished he'd stop rapping though. I thought 1 was gonna rip his hand off when 8 tried to fist-bump him." Sakura stopped reading and looked at Tsunade questioningly. "Who are the people he's talking about?"

Tsunade smiled smugly, "The date on that entry is the same day that Naruto met the 8-tailed and 6-tailed jinchuuriki."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "So you're saying the numbers in the note are jinchuuriki? Why do they refer to each other as numbers?" She asked, not understanding why they'd do that.

Tsunade nodded, understanding her confusion, "In the last war, the jinchuuriki were given extra training similar to that of the ANBU. They were made into a special team and were each given a number of ninjas to command. When sending messages to one another they referred to themselves as a number corresponding to their tailed-beast so that the enemy didn't know who it was."

Sakura slumped back into her chair. She did remember Naruto being in a team with some other jinchuuriki but she never knew about their communication tactic. "The note said that 4 and 5 have been taken. It also said that 'they' are back. There must be a connection."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "Yeah definitely, that's why we need to find out where Naruto's gone. I'm going to put a team together, you're in it."

Sakura stood up from her seat and placed the now empty cup on the desk. "I'm going to need a tracker, combat specialist, tactician-" she began.

Tsunade placed her hand up to halt her, "I've already got some people in mind, I had an ANBU send for them the moment I realised what was going on."

Sakura looked at her disbelievingly, "What? When did you..?" She trailed off.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a smug smile, "I am Hokage you know Sakura, I have my ways." Suddenly there was a knock on the door to her office, "Ah that must be them now."

She stood up from her seat and put her hands behind her back. Sakura stood off to the side of the desk and folded her arms. Tsunade cleared her throat and addressed the group outside, "Enter!"

Sakura was nervous, who would her team be? Would she know them? Her heartbeat hastened slightly in anticipation.

The door to the Hokage's office opened, revealing several ninjas who walked into the office and lined up in front of the Hokage at attention. Sakura's eyes widened, this was her team?

The middle ninja smirked slightly and addressed the dumbfounded girl, "Hello Sakura, miss me?"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Nine**

**Chapter 2**

The lowest rank of the ninja was Genin, they were newly graduates; mostly unskilled compared to higher ranks. Then came Chuunin. They were able to lead teams on missions, albeit small ones, and they show a higher level of leadership skills and tactical prowess. After that, it was Jounin. Highly skilled and deadly, they were considered military captains and were able to take on teams of Genin to train or lead on missions.

One Jounin was currently cursing the responsibility of having Genin under their wing. That Jounin was Yamanaka Ino.

The day started fine. Head to the Hokage's office, pick up a simple C-Rank mission and then head out with her team. It wasn't meant to be a hard mission; just head to the border, pick up a document and then report back to the Hokage.

Upon arrival to the border, Ino and her team received the document just as planned. However, on the return trip they were attacked by five ninja. From Ino's observation, the ninja showed the skill level of a Chuunin. They were no headbands but it was obvious they had received ninja training. Ino narrowed her eyes, someone must've trained them. She filed the information away in her mind.

So now Ino was desperately fending off the ninja trying to protect her team. They were, after all, useless against Chuunin. Especially since one of the Genins had been knocked out straight away and another was injured.

Ino cursed her luck, they weren't even her Genin! She just got called in as a substitute Jounin sensei while their actual sensei recovered from an A-rank mission. She grit her teeth and tightened her stance in front of the Genin, she was definitely going to have a nice long soak after this mission.

The battle had been going on for about 30 minutes from what Ino could guess. She'd managed to take out one of the Chuunin so far but it was getting difficult since they were aiming for her one weakness; the Genin.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she reacted fast. Dodging the right hook from the left, she bent down and twisted delivering a devastating uppercut to the unlucky Chuunin's chin. Not finished, she withdrew a kunai from her pouch and thrust it into his chest. Enraged by another comrade's death, one of the Chuunin tried to catch her off guard from behind while the last two waited for an opening to strike down the weakened Genin.

Ino, expecting another attack, was already bent down readying for a jump as the Chuunin began to come in for the kill. Back flipping over his head as his kunai was thrust harmlessly into thin air; she grabbed his head with both hands and jerked forcefully. The distinct snapping sound was a clear enough sign the job was done.

As the two bodies fell to the floor one after the other, the conscious Genin were shocked and stunned at the speed at which they were disposed of. There was obviously a clear line between Chuunin and Jounin.

Ino took a deep breath and steadied her heart rate as she waited for the last two Chuunin to strike. She may have been slacking in her training recently, but there was no way she would let a group of Chuunin get the better of her. Especially ones that aimed for her weak Genin rather than fight her head on.

She saw one move his feet slightly and prepared herself. Suddenly, the left Chuunin charged straight at her with two kunai drawn and a battle cry.

'_Bold move_,' she thought. Drawing her wakizashi, she prepared to guard.

The Chuunin clashed with her wakizashi with one kunai and tried to slash her stomach with the other kunai. Before he had the chance to complete the swing Ino let go of the wakizashi with her left hand, keeping a firm hold with her right, and punched him straight in the face. He stumbled back dazed and Ino prepared to finish him off but was stopped by a kunai impaling the man.

Ino froze, shocked, and stared at the last Chuunin.

"What the hell?" She asked, confused at the traitorous act. Why would he kill his own teammate? Surely even rogues had companionship and honour?

The Chuunin merely smirked at her reaction and crossed his arms. That's when Ino heard a slight sizzling sound. She looked down at the kunai impaled in the, now deceased, Chuunin and caught sight of an explosive note.

"Shit!" She pushed chakra into her legs and jumped back. Fire and debris filled the area as the explosion rocked the earth. She was still blown back into a tree by the blast; if she was any closer she would've been dead.

Ino opened her eyes with a groan and tried to make out images through blurred vision. Shaking her head, she felt around for her sword and realised it was lost in the blast.

Cursing, she stumbled to her feet. When her vision was cleared she looked around the clearing for her Genin team.

Noticing them behind a group of trees with their unconscious teammate she sighed in relief, at least they're not completely stupid. However her relief was short-lived as she remembered the final Chuunin.

Looking back into the, now clearing, smoke of the explosion she made out a silhouette behind it. Gritting her teeth she readied herself for a final assault, it was time to take this pest out.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" One clone appeared at her side and she nodded at it. It charged into the smoke with a kunai drawn. She watched as the silhouette engaged the clone. She smirked, silly Chuunin.

Sprinting to the edge of the clearing, she jumped into a nearby tree to observe the fight. He did seem more skilled than his teammates, perhaps low Jounin. He must've been the leader of their little band of rebels. Nodding to herself, she jumped down from the tree and stealthily made her way towards the battle. He was so engrossed into the fight with her clone he couldn't even sense her being this close.

Pausing, she waited for the signal from her clone. The chuunin made a swipe at the Ino clone with a kunai and missed; the clone then grabbed both of his arms and held him in place. It was time.

Pumping chakra into her legs she jumped high into the air and began to form seals.

'_Gotta thank Naruto for teaching me this one later._' She thought as she finished the last seal and positioned her right hand over her mouth preparing for the jutsu.

"**Katon:**__**Goukakyuu no**__**J**_**utsu!" **__She blew the huge fireball to the ground below, enveloping both her clone and the final Chuunin._

_Landing in a crouch, she straightened up and let out a high sigh. As Shikamaru would say, that was troublesome. She probably could've killed him in hand to hand combat, but she wanted it over quickly. It was slightly extravagant just to take out a Chuunin, but it got the job done._

_She observed the burning grave of the last Chuunin for a few seconds to see if there were any more surprises. Satisfied he was dead; she turned to walk back to her Genin team. Stopping suddenly, she remembered her lost wakizashi. _

_Ino looked in the direction she was catapulted from the explosion. It must've landed somewhere around there._

_Examining her surroundings, she caught a glint coming from behind a few trees. She advanced onwards towards the glint, pushing tree branches from her path. Emerging in a small alcove she surveyed the area for her lost sword. Glancing upwards, she eyed the glint shining off the morning sun once more. That must be her sword._

_Channeling chakra into her feet, she stepped onto the large tree that housed her sword. She proceeded vertically up the barked surface. Half way up, she spied her wakizashi imbedded into the tree's surface. Gripping the hilt tightly, she pulled with great force releasing her weapon from its timber prison. She examined her blade closely and glanced at the deep hole it left in the surface of the tree. Sighing in relief, she sheathed it once more. There was no damage to her wakizashi thankfully. She jumped from the old tree, back into the clearing from where she came._

_Stepping behind the group of trees acting as the Genin's hiding spot, she addressed them, "Come on, Konoha is still a few hours away. I'll carry him." She finished, gesturing at the unconscious boy._

_They nodded in agreement, still stunned from the experience. Sighing heavily, she picked up the conscious boy and put him on her shoulders. With one final glance at the smouldering ground, she led her team out of the forested area in the direction of Konoha. _

_Three long hours later, Ino and her team finally arrived at the Gates of Konoha. The unconscious boy woke up two hours in, so he was walking now. Stopping inside the entrance, she turned and looked at the three young ninja, "You three head home and rest, I'll report to the Hokage with the document."_

_The three Genin bowed and thanked her for protecting them. Ino nodded, and then made her way to the Hokage Tower._

Walking through the bustling streets of Konoha was a definite change in comparison to the calm forests outside of it. At least she didn't have to worry about getting ambushed here. Stretching her aching muscles, she remembered her long overdue bath that she promised herself. A trip to the bathhouse was in order after her report. Looking at her dirtied skin and clothing, she knew she needed it too.

After twenty minutes of casual walking, the Hokage Tower was eventually in sight. Ino knew she could've gotten there in minutes; she just couldn't be bothered to run along the rooftops using chakra right now. A leisurely stroll every now and then does some good instead of sprinting everywhere.

Walking up to the double doors, she nodded at the Chuunin guards stationed outside and they ushered her in. Stepping through into the small lobby she noticed that it wasn't busy today. That meant there wouldn't be other ninja queuing up to report to the Hokage, which meant she'd get it done faster. This all meant she would be able to get her much needed bath a lot sooner!

She smiled in triumph as she made her way up the winding stairs to the Hokage's office. Oh how she wanted that nice, hot bath. She could just imagine the steam rising from the hot water, caressing her soft bare skin. Ino smiled dreamily, she couldn't wait.

Without realising that she was lost in a day dream of relaxing in the hot spring, she walked into the door of the Hokage's office.

"Shit!" She cursed, rubbing her head and flushing in embarrassment. Looking around the small corridor, she sighed in relief as no one was around to see.

Suddenly, a voice came from the other side of the door, "Enter!"

Ino opened the door and was greeted by an open office with large windows and a small desk at the back in the middle. There was also a small bookshelf on the right hand side. She made her way to the front of the desk and stood at attention.

"Yamanaka Ino reporting, Hokage-sama." She announced, showing all the respect a Hokage deserves. Ino respected Tsunade, she was the first female Hokage and could throw one hell of a punch.

Tsunade smiled at the young woman, "You don't need to act so formal around me Ino, you did study under me for two years." She looked up at Ino and leaned back in her chair, abandoning whatever report she was reading.

Ino flushed, "I know Tsunade-sama, I guess old habits just die hard."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Well I wish some people would develop those kinds of habits," She giggled, thinking of a certain blonde haired ninja in their ranks. "Anyway, report. Do you have the document?"

Ino reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll, handing it to Tsunade, "Mission success. However we were ambushed by five rogue ninja around rank Chuunin. They were dealt with. My team sustained injuries, but they're okay. They weren't much help either way."

Tsunade nodded, "I see. Good job with dealing with the rogues. I'll have a team look into the possibility of a rebel faction within Fire Country. Also, the Genin team's sensei is full health again so you won't have the responsibility anymore." She placed the scroll into her drawer and smiled at Ino once more, "Dismissed."

Ino bowed and left the room quietly. As she made her way down the spiralling stairs she smiled to herself. No more Genin team and she can finally go have her bath!

Leaving the Hokage Tower, she took off down the street leading to the Konoha Hot Springs. After a few minutes of walking it came into sight and Ino started to get excited.

'_Finally! Bath time!_' She thought excitedly.

Stepping into the entrance the warm air of the hot springs hit her head on and she embraced it with open arms. Making her way into the changing rooms, she picked up a towel and then undressed herself.

The hot springs were empty today except for one person. Ino couldn't see who it was because of the amount of steam so she just ignored them and stepped into the hot water.

"Aaahh." She moaned in relaxation. After a mission gone astray like the last one, nothing was better than a nice hot bath a hot spring.

"Ino?"

Said girl jumped in surprise and faced the silhouette which was beginning to morph into a person. "Hinata?" She asked, surprised that the Hyuuga would use the public bathhouse rather than the clan ones, "What brings you here?"

The Hyuuga girl giggled, "Well isn't it obvious? To relax in the hot spring of course!" Hinata came fully into view and sat down next to Ino. The young woman had finally gotten rid of that stutter she had, although she still blushed when talking to Naruto sometimes.

"Yeah, stupid question I guess." Ino admitted, "I've just got back from a mission myself, was a pain. Had to take out some Chuunin-level ninja and the three Genin I was put in command of were useless."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "I've had missions like that before. All you want to do by the end is come home and relax in here for hours." Hinata submerged her body in the relaxing water up to her neck as she finished.

Ino copied her action, "Tell me about it. Anyway, how come you're using the public hot springs and not the Hyuuga clan's?" She asked, looking at her once more.

Hinata looked at the sky and spoke, "Well it's just nice to get out once and while to have a bath that isn't monitored by nervous clan officials." She glanced at Ino, "They seem to think I'm going to get kidnapped. I'm 20 years old and a Jounin, I think I could handle a kidnapper by now."

Ino laughed out right, "Jeez, they're really uptight over there aren't they? I'm surprised they let you leave the place."

Hinata sat upright once more, "Well I'm the clan head's daughter so I can pretty much do what I want to an extent, so it's not too bad I guess. Anyway, enough about me, have you seen Sakura recently? I haven't seen her in months now. I miss our lunches together."

"I haven't either," Ino explained, "She's been made the head medic at the hospital by Tsunade-sama so she has a lot on her plate at the moment. I think the positions only temporary though until Tsunade-sama appoints a permanent one." She looked up at the sky, noticing the sun beginning to set, "When she's finished with her duties at the hospital, we'll all go out and catch up okay?"

Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed once more, "Yeah definitely, we could ask for leave from Hokage-sama and take a vacation."

Ino closed her eyes also and got into a more comfortable position, "Mmhmm. Plan." She mumbled, completely relaxed. It wasn't long before she began to doze off and enter a blissful state of sleep.

For what seemed like seconds later to Ino, she was awakened by Hinata shaking her. "Ino, you've been asleep for an hour, you should get out now."

Ino shook her head, waking herself up. She then got out of the hot spring and wrapped her towel around herself. Looking up, she noticed Hinata was fully dressed, "An hour? Jeez, I must've been more tired than I thought."

"Maybe you should head home and get some rest, I've got to head back to the clan house anyway so we should walk together." Hinata suggested, walking out of the hot spring area.

Ino walked into the changing room and got dressed back into her usual attire. Afterwards she met with Hinata outside the entrance. Although she was a bit drowsy from falling asleep, she did feel rejuvenated from the hot bath. Hinata smiled at her and began walking.

Not long later, the two kunoichi's bid their farewells and departed each other's company.

Ino walked down the backstreet leading to her apartment, stretching as she walked. That nap did her some good that was for sure.

A few minutes later she began walking up the steps to her apartment. She couldn't believe that taking out five Chuunin made her this tired; she really needed to start training again. She touched the earring she received from Asuma.

'_Asuma-sensei would be ashamed of us; we've become so lax in our training routine since the last war_.' She thought ashamedly, glancing off into the sun setting in the distance as she reached her floor.

Unlocking her door, she stepped into her apartment and made her way to her living room. She moved out of the Flower shop last year, although she still visited her parents often.

Sitting down on her sofa, she vowed to herself she would take her training more seriously from now on. She wouldn't disappoint her sensei, even in the grave. With a look of determination, she decided to think of a goal that she would aim for. Everyone needed a goal after all. Crossing her legs, she closed her eyes in thought. What could her goal be? She was already a Jounin. What else was there?

She opened her eyes and scanned her living room for any ideas. Her eyes landed on a book in her bookshelf, it was named "The History of ANBU". She remembered reading that book years ago. It didn't contain a lot of information due to the secrecy of the ANBU, but it did give information on how it was formed back in the days of the First and Second Hokage. They were known to be the best of the best and only a select few pass even the qualifying exams.

Ino smirked to herself; she knew what she was going to do. To her knowledge, none of the other rookies were ANBU. Well, to be honest she doubted she'd even know if they were. Only the Hokage knew the identities of the ANBU members. But still, she was going to become one. The best of the best, the Hokage's personal agents of doom. She giggled slightly to herself.

Nodding triumphantly, she looked outside her window and realised how late it was. She hadn't even eaten yet so she decided to cook a quick meal, consisting of cup ramen, and then headed to bed for an early start tomorrow.

Just as she was getting into bed, a voice halted her head hitting the pillow, "Excuse me, Yamanaka-san?"

If Ino had claws, she'd most likely have stuck to the ceiling of the room because of how high she jumped. She looked around with wide eyes frantically for the source of the voice, eventually landing on a white ANBU mask within the shadows of her room.

"Y-yes?" She asked, still shaken from the sudden appearance, "Can I help you?"

The ANBU coughed slightly and stepped into the light cascading through the window from the moon, revealing a dark cloak with a hood around a white hawk mask. "The Hokage has summoned you, along with two other individuals, to her office immediately."

Ino tilted her head at the ANBU questioningly, "What for? It's pretty late."

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information. However, you will need full combat gear. Make haste, Yamanaka-san," The ANBU bowed respectfully, and vanished before Ino had a chance to question him further. She cursed; she wanted to ask about the qualifying exams for ANBU!

Shaking her head and sighing, she began to rummage through her things to piece together her ninja gear and put it back on.

'_The ANBU said full combat gear, so that means I'll need my Jounin uniform. But my supplies are pretty low in the pockets. I'll have to re-supply at the nearest opportunity._' Ino pondered to herself as she equipped herself for, what seemed like, an important meeting with the Hokage.

A few minutes later, Ino was stood outside her front door fully clad in her Jounin uniform. Her wakizashi was strapped to the bottom of her back, easily accessible by her right hand. It had been quite a while since she had worn her Jounin uniform. Locking her door, she took to the empty streets of Konoha.

Channelling chakra into her legs, she took off in a sprint towards the Hokage Tower. Within minutes she came skidding to a stop outside the front doors.

Reaching out to grab the door handles, a voice stopped her advance. "Yo! Ino!" She knew that voice well; it belonged to one Inuzuka Kiba.

She turned to greet him, also clad in his Jounin attire, and waved friendly, "Kiba! Long time no see!"

Kiba stopped in front of her and grinned wolfishly, "Too long! It's been what, a month? Where's everyone been lately?" He finished, putting his hand on Akamaru's head.

Ino eyed the giant dog warily and answered him, "Everyone's got different responsibilities I guess, but there isn't really much danger anymore either due to the peace between the countries at the moment."

"Troublesome."

Ino and Kiba paused in their conversation and looked at the new arrival. Ino smiled at the lazy ninja, "Hello to you too, Shikamaru." She joked, noticing he too was wearing his Jounin uniform.

Shikamaru reached the two other ninja and nodded at them fondly, "How've you both been? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Kiba nodded, "Too long man! We should go out somewhere soon, catch up." Shikamaru nodded in agreement to the offer.

Ino took this opportunity to break up the reunion, "Well we better head in now guys, we know how Hokage-sama gets if someone's late."

Both young men shuddered at the thought.

The ninja trio made their way up the spiralling stairs of the Hokage Tower, discussing why the Hokage would summon them at this hour.

At the door to the Hokage's office, they could hear voices from within. Ino raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door.

A muffled voice spoke was again and then Tsunade's voice boomed through the old wooden door, "Enter!"

Ino opened the door, revealing Tsunade stood behind her desk and Sakura stood nearby. She smirked to herself, this would be interesting.

Ino strode confidently forward and stood at attention in front of the Hokage. Kiba and Shikamaru to her left and right respectively.

The blonde kunoichi smirked once more while facing Sakura, "Hello Sakura, miss me?"

Sakura shook off her dumbfounded expression and replied, "Ino, you're on my team?"

Ino raised a slender eyebrow, "Team? We don't even know why we're here. We only got told we needed our combat gear." She finished, gesturing to her Jounin uniform.

Shikamaru nodded, "Same with me, I was napping and an ANBU kicked me awake. It was troublesome."

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "I was outside the walls of Konoha practicing some techniques with Akamaru and an ANBU came up to us," Akamaru howled in response.

Sakura nodded in understanding and Tsunade decided to interrupt, "Okay, cut the chatter. You've got a mission." All three ninja stood at attention once more, Sakura joined them at the front and stood next to Kiba, "It's a high priority mission. To the three that don't know, Naruto's gone missing. All we know is that it has something to do with the Jinchuuriki and an unknown third party, all of this from a note that Sakura found. Your mission is to find out any information about the third party and Naruto's whereabouts. You're going in blind. Understood?"

The four ninja nodded and Tsunade continued, "We have no idea as to where he's gone, so for now you have to rely on Kiba and Akamaru."

Kiba smiled confidently, "I won't let you down Hokage-sama."

Tsunade placed her hands behind her back, "I hope not. Bring our boy home. Dismissed."

The team of four bowed respectfully and departed via the office door. Outside, Ino confronted Sakura, "Sakura, Naruto's missing? For how long?"

Sakura glanced at her as they walked to the front gates of Konoha, "I don't know, I went to visit him earlier and he was gone along with his sword. All I found was his headband in the bathroom sink and that note."

Ino didn't have a response for once; she just pondered the information quietly. Why would Naruto leave? What about his friends? Maybe he was kidnapped? Yeah that was it, he would never just leave! Risk his dream of becoming Hokage to become a missing-nin? Ha! Yeah right.

Suddenly Sakura turned and faced the group, "This is my place, I need to go in and get my uniform on. Wait here, 'kay?" Before anyone could respond, she was inside her house. She lived in a humble house, near the main market. Studying under the Hokage definitely had its perks. Most ninja lived in apartments or clan houses.

Undressing from her hospital clothes, she opened her wardrobe and pulled out her Jounin uniform. Memories flashed through her mind as she stared at the high quality fabrics. The last war, the front lines, fighting side by side with her friends and comrades, defeating enemy after enemy, and healing just as many injured. She closed her eyes, remembering the final battle.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she began to put on the uniform. These memories were for another time. She had to find Naruto!

Looking at herself in the full-length mirror she had in her room, she observed her Jounin uniform. Most of the rookies had some sort of personal addition to their Jounin uniform. Sakura's was a small pink sash around her waist. Ino had her wakizashi, Shikamaru had Asuma's trench knives and the collar of Kiba's Jounin jacket was fur-lined.

Zipping up her jacket and tying her long hair into a low ponytail, she made her way down her stairs and out of the front door. Her teammates were waiting patiently outside.

"Sorry for the wait, I didn't really want to go out on a mission in my hospital clothes," Sakura admitted, smirking slightly.

Kiba laughed, "I don't think any enemy ninja would've taken you seriously."

Sakura shrugged, "Probably not, but I'd still punch them to the next country." She finished with a slight glare in Kiba's direction. He promptly stopped laughing.

They continued on their way to the main gate, checking their supplies as they moved. Sakura realised she had low supplies, along with Ino and Shikamaru. The only one to actually have full supplies was Kiba, when questioned he answered, "Well I just like to be prepared is all." No one argued with that logic. Sakura decided that they'd stop at the next town and re-supply as all of the stores were shut in Konoha at that time.

Arriving at the Gates of Konoha, she addressed her team once more, "Ok guys, it's been a while since we've all worked together." Sakura began.

"18 months, to be exact." Shikamaru interrupted.

Sakura coughed, and continued, "Yes, thank you for that input. Anyway, I'll be team leader for this mission. At the next town we'll be resupplying and find out any information on Naruto. Kiba, can you find his scent?" She finished, looking at Kiba.

Kiba crouched down and closed his eyes, sniffing at the air. 30 seconds later, he opened his eyes, "I've got it, he headed east. That would take us to Otafuku Gai."

Sakura smiled, "Good job Kiba. Okay, let's head out! Kiba take point."

The four ninja vanished into the trees, heading east. Sakura jumped from tree to tree, behind Kiba, lost in thought.

Why would Naruto just leave? What do the Jinchuuriki have to do with this? There were just too many questions that needed answers. She narrowed her eyes; she was going to get those answers.

Looking at each of her teammates she wondered what they were thinking. Kiba was in front with Akamaru, he seemed pretty intent on the mission as he sniffed the air every now and then. Shikamaru was just behind her, she glanced at him but he didn't even notice her looking. He must've been lost in thought or day dreaming, knowing him. Lastly was Ino, she looked pretty tired. From her knowledge she knew that Ino had just gotten back from a mission so it was understandable.

Landing on a large branch, she glanced at the sunrise in the distance. So much had happened that she forgot to sleep. Continuing onwards, she decided that they would rest at the next town as well as re-supply. She picked up her pace and the others followed, with a groan from Ino.

Hours later, they arrived at the entrance to Otafuku Gai, "We'll rest and re-supply here," Sakura glanced back at her team and they nodded.

Walking down the quiet streets, they looked for a ninja equipment store. It was very early but shops were starting to open so it was the perfect time to make purchases before it got too busy.

Spotting a small ninja equipment store that was just opening, Sakura led her team over. The old man who, assumedly, was the owner was putting out a large floor sign.

Sakura smiled pleasantly and addressed the elderly man, "Hello, are you just opening?"

The old man jumped in surprise and turned to face the group of ninjas, "O-oh, you made me jump missy. Why, yes I am just opening. Come in, come in." He turned back around and walked into his shop.

Kiba stifled a laugh and dodged a swipe to the back of the head, courtesy of Ino, "Kiba! Shh." She scolded. Sakura and Shikamaru shook their heads and the group followed the old man into the shop.

Inside, the shop was pretty normal. It had shelves containing ninja tools and a few weapons, and a few racks with longer weapons. Sakura walked up to the man, now stood behind the counter, and asked, "Do you sell explosive tags, soldier pills and ration bars?"

The old man thought for a second and nodded, pointing towards the shelves to the left of the entrance, "The area over there has all that kinda stuff, missy. Help yourself."

Sakura smiled and thanked him. Walking over to the shelves he pointed at, she noticed that he was pretty well stocked for such a small shop. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru helped themselves to explosive tags, shuriken, soldier pills, ration bars, smoke bombs and kunai. They then took their new equipment to the counter to pay.

The old man smiled warmly, "You young'uns sure have picked up a lot of things, we don't get many ninja around here. The last time was a young man around your age just yesterday."

All four ninja snapped their heads at the old man; Ino was the first to speak, "Young man? Did he have blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks?" She asked impatiently.

The old man, suddenly nervous at the change in demeanour of the young woman, stuttered a response, "W-why yes, he did missy" Ino leaned forward onto the counter.

"Did he say where he was going?" Sakura asked softly, stopping Ino from further scaring the man to death. Ino removed her hands from the counter and muttered an apology to the old man.

The man visibly relaxed, although glancing fearfully at the blonde haired woman, and gave a reply, "He didn't say much about where he was going. Just that he needed some supplies to help some friends, missy."

Sakura smiled, "I see, thank you." Sakura and the others paid for their goods and bid the old man farewell, leaving him to his work.

Further down the street, Shikamaru spoke, "So, he came by to get some supplies to help some friends. From our current knowledge I'd gather that those 'friends' would be the other Jinchuuriki." Shikamaru stroked his chin in thought and continued, "Furthermore, if he came here yesterday then he must've rested here and moved on just as we are. I hypothesise that we are about one day behind him. Also, he's travelling east which would take him towards Hot Spring Country, Whirlpool Country, Wave Country or Water Country. But knowing Naruto, he could surprise us and go south towards Tea Country when he reaches the coast. That is unlikely though since he'll probably want to get out of Fire Country as soon as possible and going to Tea Country would keep him inside our borders for twice as long."

Sakura and Ino raised an eyebrow at his thorough analysis, he hadn't said much since they left Konoha. Kiba voiced their thoughts, "That's deep man. You sure know you're geography. I wondered why you were so quiet!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well it was too troublesome to talk so I just thought about the mission and analysed the variables."

Sakura sighed, "Only you would find talking too troublesome, Shikamaru."

Ino laughed, "I think the only thing you don't find troublesome is sleeping!" The whole group, except Shikamaru, shared a laugh at that.

Kiba put his arm roughly around Shikarmaru's neck, "You had me worried there buddy, I thought you had bad gas or something!" Akamaru voiced his agreement with a bark.

Sakura, ignoring Kiba's comment, gave the group instruction, "Okay, we've re-supplied so I think we deserve some rest." She looked around their current position and saw a humble-looking hotel at the side of the road. Pointing, she continued, "We'll rest there for a few hours and then get back on the road. If he's only a day ahead we shouldn't lose the trail."

The rest of the group nodded and headed towards the small hotel.

Inside, they each paid for separate rooms. They all showered and got into bed, preparing themselves for a long day of travel.

Sakura was led in her bed, lost in thought.

'_Okay, so what have we found out so far? We know he came through here, re-supplying just like us. What was he preparing for though?_' She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, '_Is he preparing for some big fight or something?'_

Scrunching her eyes she continued her train of thought, '_Who were 4 and 5 taken by? There's just too much we don't know. Hopefully we'll get a better idea as to what's going on tomorrow. For now, we need rest._'

At that thought, she entered a state of relaxation and soon entered the blissful realm of sleep.

Unknowingly to her, she and her comrades were being watched by a single figure on a nearby rooftop. The lone figure lifted a black gloved hand to an earpiece and spoke through his white mask.

"Chameleon to command, targets are currently resting in a hotel, do I assassinate targets?" He asked in a monotone voice. There was a pause. "Understood, will continue to tail targets and wait for true target to reveal himself."

There was another pause. The figure replied once more in monotone, "I understand, thank you sir. Chameleon out."

'Chameleon' removed his black-clad hand from his earpiece and continued to observe the sleeping forms of the Konoha-nin through the windows. He was picked specially for this mission; he was the best when it came to stealth missions. He placed his hand on the blunt-ended tantō he carried upon his back. The day would come when he would strike.

Removing his hand from the tantō he looked down at the streets below. People were beginning to file into the streets now. Looking around, he decided he would wait for his targets in a more stealthy position. With a final glance at his targets, a strong wind blew and he was gone without a trace. He would not fail his master.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Nine**

**Chapter 3**

Otafuku Gai was a place of fun, relaxation and… women. It was known to have a marginally larger population of women than other cities did. One would think that such a large population of women would attract even larger numbers of men. However, infestations of such men are halted by the samurai guards stationed at every entrance of the city. Their job is to protect the townspeople and make sure that no more men are to enter the city when the male population reaches a certain number. This male tally is recorded by a central headquarters for the samurai, overlooked by the Governor.

One male was now entering the city, replaying the information he memorized in his head. He looked at the samurai guarding the northern gates and nodded in greeting to them. They returned the greeting and allowed him entrance without batting an eyelid. No matter the number of men currently within the city, he was always allowed entrance. He did save the city from being taken over by a wanted missing-nin and his band of ninjas.

The man smiled to himself. It felt good to be a hero. He walked down the paved streets of the market district, nodding his greetings at the shop owners who knew him well.

He liked this city, it was worth saving. Although it was known to have a pleasure district, he knew that the women there were only doing their jobs to get by. He had been offered their services many times, each time he politely declined and gave them twice the asked amount of the service.

He was known to be a pervert but he respected women more than anything. That's why he felt that he couldn't love. Who deserved to marry a man that is more likely to come home in a body bag than to come home safe and sound?

Lifting the flap to a nearby Dango shop, he looked around at the, mostly empty, wooden tables. His eye caught that of a woman's sat in the corner. Smirking to himself slightly, he placed his hands in his pocket and strolled over. Sitting comfortably in the opposite seat, he addressed the woman, "Anko," He leaned back in his seat. "I didn't know you were my contact, I thought you hated these types of missions."

Anko finished her current stick of dango and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "I've been dying to get out of the village just as much as you have Kakashi. When the Hokage offers a mission, I take it. Even if it is to just deliver information and then return to the village."

Kakashi nodded, "Understandable, things have been pretty boring recently. I've been travelling around for a month now and things seem quiet, too quiet." He finished with a heavy sigh and glanced out the window.

Anko sported her trademark smirk, "You won't think so after this bit of juicy information."

Kakashi once again gained her full attention, "Oh? What is it?" He asked, looking at her questioningly.

Anko leaned forward, revealing a large amount of cleavage, "Well… It seems our little Naru-kun has gone AWOL. Hokage-sama has already sent out a team to find him. They left just before I did so it took a bit of effort to get here before they did."

Kakashi took in the information, "Naruto's gone? But why?" He asked, more to himself than to Anko. "What else do you have?"

Anko leaned back to reach into her coat pocket and pulled out a small note, "This was found in Naruto's room. Likely has something to do with him leaving." She handed it to Kakashi and continued. "The numbers refer to Jinchuuriki, that's confirmed. But we don't know who 'they' are."

Kakashi read the note in seconds, theories racing through his mind. He looked at Anko once more, "What does Tsunade-sama want me to do?"

Anko stood up and prepared to leave, "She wants you to meet up with the team tracking Naruto and assist anyway you can. I'm heading back to Konoha, after a bit of gambling of course." She winked at him and headed towards the exit. He shook his head, some people never change.

Kakashi looked at the note once more and prepared to leave but heard Anko's fading voice, "Find the kid Kakashi, and don't let him get hurt. Please."

Kakashi looked back at the exit and saw a glimpse of Anko's retreating figure. She and Naruto had similar histories; Kakashi knew that, so it was understandable that she'd care for him. Pocketing the note, he stood and exited the shop.

He pulled out his favourite book and started to walk down the street. Anko mentioned that she got there before the team did, which meant they were likely there by now. The first place to check would be the western entrance. If they were coming from Konoha, that's where they'd enter the city. He jumped onto a nearby rooftop to gather his thoughts.

People may have thought it was impossible to think and read a book at the same time. However Kakashi was known to be a genius for a reason.

Pocketing his book, he made his way across the rooftops to the western gate.

On route, Kakashi's mind wondered to thoughts of Naruto.

'_Why would you leave, Naruto? Are you not happy in Konoha?_' He landed in a crouch on top of a convenience store. The midday sun shone down upon him, glinting off his shining forehead protector and creating a reflection of the Leaf insignia upon the concrete roof.

Knowing Naruto, he wasn't one to leave the village he so adored without good reason. From looking at the note, Kakashi predicts that his Jinchuuriki friends may be in trouble. Kakashi knew how Naruto got when his friends were in trouble.

Making his way across the rooftops once more, Kakashi spied a ninja on an adjacent rooftop. He halted his advance to the western gate and found cover behind a low wall on the rooftop he landed on. Kakashi concealed his chakra signature and glanced over the wall.

The ninja was dressed in all black underneath a dark cloak with a hood. He wore a white mask, similar to that of the ANBU. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, who was this mysterious individual and what were they doing here?

The ninja seemed to be communicating through an ear piece, but Kakashi couldn't lip read him due to the mask.

Deciding to cut his venture to the western gate short, he focused on the ninja's movements. It was evident he was male; the cloak was open due to the ninja's hand being used on an earpiece. He seemed to be observing something, or someone, inside the building that Kakashi was currently on.

The ninja seemed familiar, Kakashi just couldn't place where.

From what he knew about the lay-out of Otafuku Gai, the building he was on was a small hotel. Low priced, not badly furnished.

'_Someone inside must be his target_,' He thought, reaching inside his kunai holster. '_Not in my city._' He prepared to jump across the rooftops when suddenly a cart toppled in the street below. Kakashi glanced down to the cart and then glanced back to the rooftop. The ninja had vanished. Kakashi spread his senses wide and found nothing. Well, he was good at stealth that was for sure.

Kakashi sheathed his kunai back into its holster and stood once more.

He sighed to himself; he needed to find out who that ninja was observing. Using chakra to stick to the rooftop he stepped onto the side of the building and began to check windows.

He needed to work fast, to anyone who saw him he looked like a complete pervert. Eventually he came upon a window with a familiar ninja inside.

'_Sakura, hmm? A good choice for the team, I wonder who the rest are._' He finished his thought process and checked the nearby windows, discovering the other team members. Nodding to himself, he made his way back to the rooftop.

They were all asleep so Kakashi decided to let them rest. They would most likely need it for whatever was to come.

Taking a seat with his back against the wall he was hidden behind not long before, he took out a picture from his Jounin jacket.

It was a picture of him, Sakura and Naruto just before the last war. Naruto looked so happy. He and Sakura were getting along better than ever and he had just been promoted to Chuunin. Sakura had a huge smile as well; she had just finished her training under Tsunade. It was a good day. Pocketing the picture, he looked up at the blue sky.

Things had changed. Peace between the countries had made ninja lax in their training. Many had even quit being a ninja and taken on lives as civilians. The only ninja he knew that had done that was Iruka, Naruto's old academy teacher. He didn't look down upon him for the decision; Kakashi knew his reasons for doing it. He had a kid and was married to Ayame now; he couldn't afford to risk his life anymore. Not after his close encounter in the last war. He got a job working as the Hokage Tower's librarian. It paid well, thanks to Tsunade's input into the matter. Kakashi didn't blame him for not going back to his teaching job either, he had no idea how Iruka put up with kids like that.

Kakashi remembered back to the battles fought two years ago. The Fourth Great Ninja War. The Alliance worked well, the Hidden Villages got on well after a while. They had to if anyone was to survive, that much was obvious. He remembered the final battle. It was brutal.

Many died but Naruto and the revived Jinchuuriki managed to defeat Madara.

How Naruto revived the fallen Jinchuuriki is a mystery. Many speculate that he used forbidden jutsu, but official investigations into the matter reveal nothing. To Kakashi it didn't matter, Naruto finally had friends like himself. If those friends were in trouble, it was no mystery as to why he disappeared. The mystery is why he left without saying anything.

Kakashi closed his eyes and relaxed in the warm breeze. It wouldn't hurt to have a nap, would it? He was a light sleeper so he'd know when Sakura and the others moved. His breathing slowed as he embraced the open arms of sleep.

Hours later he awoke. He never did sleep for too long, a ninja had to be alert all the time. He stood up and stretched, the sun was still high in the sky. Suddenly, Sakura's voice filled his ears, "Okay, we'll head east out of the city following Kiba's nose. We'll move fast, Naruto's a day ahead of us."

Kakashi leaned over the rooftop and spied his fellow Konoha ninja on the ground below about to walk away. Deciding now was a good a time as any; he jumped from the rooftop and landed in front of Sakura. If Kakaski had a camera, Sakura's face would have made the perfect picture, "Yo!" He waved in his usual casual manner.

Sakura recovered from her sudden fright, "Kakashi-sensei! What the hell! Why can't you appear like normal people?" She finished her rant with her fist balled and in Kakashi's face.

Ino placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Kiba and Shikamaru greeted Kakashi, Shikamaru asked the question in everyone's minds, "Kakashi, what brings you here? This can't be just coincidence."

Kakashi eyed Shikamaru, "Straight to the point as usual, eh Shikamaru?" Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and continued. "Well I've been assigned to assist in your mission. No cheers needed." He finished with a smirk, not that anyone could see.

Shikamaru nodded, content with the answer. Sakura smiled at Kakashi, "Well we're going in blind, so I won't complain!"

Kiba interrupted further conversation, "I've got the scent, but it's getting faint." This gained the attention of the whole group.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were quiet, thought you might have gas." Referring to Kiba's earlier remark at his silence.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched at the comment, followed by Akamaru's barking while he wagged his tail, "Shut up Akamaru! It's not funny!"

Shikamaru smirked at him, "Even your dog is laughing at you Kiba. That must suck."

Kiba's face went slightly red with anger, "Why you-!"

"Guys! Seriously!" Sakura interrupted the argument with a hard gaze; Ino had a stern look with her arms crossed too.

Both men quieted down, they didn't want to piss off both of them. That was for sure.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru started towards the gate, then paused and addressed the group. "We going or not?"

Sakura shook her head and followed after him followed by the rest of her team.

"So, what do we know?" Kakashi came into step beside Sakura.

Sakura looked at him, "Well, not a lot to be honest. We're really only going by Kiba's nose. The only way we'll find out answer is from Naruto."

"Or another Jinchuuriki." Kakashi stated, earning a questioning look from Ino.

"What'd you mean?" Ino started walking backwards so she could face Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi gave her his trademark smile and continued, "Well if it has something to do with the Jinchuuriki, then any of the Jinchuuriki should know? No?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Of course! That's genius. Why didn't we think of that? If we follow Naruto's scent he'll eventually lead us to one of the Jinchuuriki even if we don't find him."

"Well, I am known for being a ge-." Kakashi didn't have time to finish his sentence as Sakura barked out orders to Kiba.

"Kiba! In front! We're getting out of here. It's time to pick up the pace." Sakura ushered Kiba forward to the front of the group, past Ino and Shikamaru.

Taking to the rooftops, the group of ninja sped across them at high speeds followed by a sighing Kakashi.

Minutes later they were jumping from trees being led at high speeds by Kiba's nose. Ino looked behind her; she couldn't even see Otafuku Gai anymore. It was amazing how fast ninja travelled when they channelled enough chakra into their legs. She was grateful they rested at that hotel, she needed the sleep.

Leaping off a branch, she took in the nearby sights. The trees were always green in Fire Country, and the weather was always nice and warm. Ino loved it. Shaking her head, she remembered she was on an important mission. She couldn't let her teammates down.

Sakura and her team eventually came to a large chasm. She stopped at the edge and looked down into the abyss. She could faintly see a large river running down the middle. Climbing down then climbing up the other side would take a day or two; they needed to find a way across. Plus if anyone fell they would never survive such a drop. If Naruto got across, then there must be another way. Motioning for her team to follow, she made her way along the edge of the chasm. Eventually a large rope bridge came into view. Closer inspection revealed that it was pretty old and not stable at all.

Kiba and Akamaru went first. A few close calls and a broken plank of wood later, they were across. Kakashi was next; he went across swiftly without error. Shikamaru was third, four mutters of "Troublesome" later he was across.

Sakura cast a weary glance at Ino, "You next Ino, I'll go last."

Ino shook her head, "No, You go. I'll bring up the rear." She pushed Sakura forwards onto the bridge and smiled. "It'll be okay."

Sakura sent a little glare towards Ino but continued on. Ten minutes later, she was across with the others. She beckoned Ino to come across, "Come on Ino! You can do it!"

Ino nodded and grabbed the worn rope of the bridge to steady herself. '_Man I hate heights! Of all things it just HAD to be an old rope bridge across a chasm where you can't even see the bottom_,' she thought wearily, taking slow steps across the cracking planks of the bridge. '_Damn you Naruto! Damn you for running away so we had to do this!_'

Ino kept her eyes on Sakura and the others. She was about half way now, she could still do it. Her thoughts were halted as the bridge suddenly jolted to one side. She grabbed the rope tightly, struggling to keep herself steady. She heard Sakura's voice faintly in the background calling her name, telling her to hurry.

The bridge was still slightly level, so she just ran for her life. Planks snapped under her feet but she didn't care. She just wanted to make it to the edge.

She was nearly there; she smiled slightly at the thought of hard ground under her feet. But she noticed how the ground was slowly getting higher, everything was moving in slow motion. Why was the ground getting higher? The bridge was level, wasn't it? She saw Sakura's face change to horror and Kakashi's narrowed eye as he stopped Sakura from running to her.

Realization struck her like a ton of bricks. She was falling, the bridge ropes had fully snapped. She heard Sakura scream her name as she fell. Ino grabbed onto one of the ropes and held on tightly.

She felt the wind rush past her as the wall of the chasm came closer. She crashed into it along with the bridge. Planks fell and shattered from the force. She held on tightly, gritting her teeth as she ignored the pain.

Warmth spread down her side. Crimson blood soaked her side from a deep cut on her shoulder from the clash with the chasm wall.

She placed her feet on the wall, trying to channel chakra into her feet so she could walk up. As she tried to walk up, her feet slipped and she lost grip of the rope for a split second. She heard Kakashi's voice, "Ino! The chasm wall is made from a mineral known to repel small amounts of chakra; you can't use chakra to stick to it! You've got to climb up yourself!"

Ino heaved a heavy sigh, '_I would've never guessed._' She thought sarcastically. Gripping the rope tighter she tried to pull herself up. Sweat began to drip from her forehead as she slowly made her way up the rope. The cut on her shoulder was drenching her Jounin uniform in blood; it must have been deeper than she thought. She needed to hurry; soon she'd pass out from blood loss.

Gritting her teeth she growled and pulled herself up, she was nearly there. She could see Sakura reaching out with her hand and calling her name. She could see Kakashi, Shikamaru and Kiba's worried faces as they waited anxiously for her arrival. Sakura's face suddenly became a blur and Ino realised she would soon pass out. She was almost there!

Reaching up to grab once more, she was halted at the sound of the ropes snapping on the other side of the bridge. The planks from middle fell into the endless abyss, leaving Ino's single lifeline as the only thing attached to that side of the chasm. She looked up once more at Sakura's blurred face, suddenly feeling weak.

She looked at the rope she held onto with dear life. She saw it spiral outwards into smaller bands of fabric as the strain from holding her got too much. She saw it snap, letting her fall into the wind's embrace once more as she fell deeper into the chasm. She heard Sakura's voice fade into the distance as the sound of rushing wind took over her senses.

'_So this is how I die, huh?_' She thought sadly to herself. She wished she could've at least died in battle, like a true ninja. But she guessed not everyone got what they wanted.

She landed roughly into the river below. She fell deeper into her watery grave as her blood clouded the water.

Her vision began to fade. She shed invisible tears as she sank deeper and deeper.

'_Goodbye…. Everyone…. I'm sorry._'

Ino's eyes closed for the last time, embracing death. She missed the fingerless-gloved hand grabbing her arm and yanking her back to the surface and the ocean blue eyes observing her still form.

Back at the chasm, Sakura was distraught. She had just seen her best friend fall to her death. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her shed her tears. She needed time.

He looked back at Kiba and Shikamaru's sullen faces, "Scout ahead." They nodded without argument and took off.

He knew Shikamaru would be hurting too, but Sakura needed him right now. He rubbed her back and comforted her, "Sakura it's okay, let it out. I know it's hard, but it'll get easier."

Kakashi wasn't the best for this type of thing but he had experience. He remembered back when Obito died, he was distraught too.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up slowly, "It's my fault! If only I had gone last and not her!"

Kakashi looked at her, "Then what? You'd be dead instead of her! You'd be causing her the same pain."

Sakura looked down at the ground through blurred vision. He was right, but she didn't have to like it! Kakashi continued, "We can't let her death be in vain Sakura, we need to complete the mission. You can do this."

She wiped her eyes and looked at Kakashi with a small smile, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I'll try," She walked in the direction of Kiba and Shikamaru before looking back, "Can you take over as leader? I need some time to my thoughts."

Kakashi smiled at her and nodded. She thanked him and continued on her route towards Kiba and Shikamaru. Kakashi looked down into the abyss and offered a prayer for Ino. Opening his eyes, he followed after Sakura and the others. He would not lose anyone else.

He came into a clearing to the sight of Kiba comforting Sakura and Shikamaru off to the side staring at clouds. He walked over to Shikamaru and sat beside him, "Wanna talk?"

Shikamaru didn't take his eyes from the clouds, "What's there to talk about? Ino's dead, I just have my own way with dealing with it."

Kakashi nodded, understanding fully, "I'm taking over as leader."

"Understandable, Sakura isn't fit for leadership right now," Shikamaru got up and turned to head towards his teammates. "We should move out soon though."

Kakashi glanced at the clouds and got up. Could this day get any worse?

He walked up to his distraught team and addressed them, "Okay I know we're hurting, but we need to continue on with the mission. We can't let her death be in vain. This is what she would want." He hated being so heartless, but sometimes a leader had to be to get the mission done. He knew that well.

He looked at Kiba, "You know what to do, Kiba."

Kiba nodded sadly while stroking Akamaru's head. He took off in a seemingly random direction and the rest followed.

The atmosphere was bleak, Kakashi could tell that much, but they were soldiering on. They were adults now after all, and comrades died in their line of work.

Jumping off a thick branch he took in his surroundings. They had been travelling for a few days now with rest breaks and the air was changing. From Kakashi's geographic knowledge they should be nearing the coastline. He surveyed his team, their moods had improved which Kakashi was glad of, but you could tell Sakura still cried at night. Kakashi sighed; she'd get over it in time.

Suddenly Kiba stopped on a branch and the rest of the group followed. Kakashi landed on the branch beside him and looked at him questioningly.

Kiba kept his gaze ahead and spoke, "The coastline is just past those trees. But… something is strange. I smell something odd; it's familiar, yet un-familiar."

Kakashi spread out his senses but found nothing, "Is it Naruto?"

Kiba shook his head, "No, it's similar but different. Argh, it's hard to explain. It's like seeing an orange, but knowing it's an apple or something."

Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're talking about. But we need to continue, which way did Naruto go?"

Kiba scratched his head and replied, "Straight ahead, he must've had a boat. There's a small dock."

Kakashi nodded and took the lead, "Take a break Kiba, you must be worn out." Kiba gratefully accepted the offer to hang back a little bit; he just couldn't understand what he was sensing!

The group of ninja made their way to the coastline, spotting a small dock with a boat. Making their way towards the dock, the group took in the beautiful sight of the ocean. Kakashi walked beside Sakura, "How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely.

Sakura smiled fondly at her ex-sensei, "I feel a bit better, thanks for asking."

Kakashi gave her his trademark smile, "Well I do still care for my students you kn-." He didn't get time to finish as a huge explosion of chakra blew the four ninja back towards the tree line.

Kakashi was the first to recover and drew a kunai, '_People just won't let me finish, will they?_'

Kiba was up next and beside Kakashi, "This is it! This is what I could sense!" He finished, fear evident in his voice.

Sakura and Shikamaru joined the two ninja seconds later. The smoke and sand slowly began to settle, revealing a silhouette walking towards them.

Moments later, a young man revealed himself through the settling smoke and sand. He had dark greyish hair and a scary running down his face under his left eye. He wore a large green scarf with darker clothing underneath. The mysterious ninja carried a large scythe weapon with a small flower near the blade. He pointed the scythe towards the four ninja threateningly.

Kakashi's eyes widened and Sakura asked, "What is it? Do you know who this is?"

He didn't tear his eyes away from the young man in front of him. He lifted up his headband, revealing his sharingan and replied, "Sakura, meet the 3-Tails Jinchuuriki."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Nine**

**Chapter 4**

Yagura's steel gaze observed the Konoha ninja. No one moved, Kakashi's sharingan swirled in anticipation. Sakura raised her fists, sporting her leather gloves. Kiba's hands became claws and Akamaru bared his fangs. Shikamaru withdrew a single trench knife and made a seal, preparing for one of his family jutsu.

The air was thick with tension.

Yagura pointed his scythe at Kakashi and addressed him, "I take it you're the leader. You will answer my questions."

Kakashi didn't lower his guard, but answered none the less, "Only if you answer mine."

Yagura contemplated the proposition and nodded, "We'll see. First question, why are you here?"

"We're looking for Naruto," Kakashi answered simply. If this ended badly, he and his team would have one hell of a fight on their hands. They really didn't need a pissed off jinchuuriki trying to kill them right now.

Yagura's eyes narrowed slightly, "Naruto? Just who are you?" His grip tightened on his scythe.

Kakashi readied himself to attack at a moment's notice, "We're his friends, and we're just trying to find out what's going on."

"Find out… What's going on?" Yagura lowered his scythe slightly, confusion flashed through his purple eyes. "Naruto…. He…"

Kakashi pressed forward, "Naruto? What happened?"

Yagura looked Kakashi in the eye and stared for a long minute, "They're back, we didn't anticipate their return. Don't pretend you don't know!"

Kakashi took a step forward, "Who? Who has returned? Please tell us!"

Yagura readied his scythe once more and glared at Kakashi, "Akatsuki!" His eyes narrowed and he twirled his scythe above him, readying a jutsu.

Kakashi, albeit confused at the sudden hostility, reacted fast. He broke out in dead sprint towards Yagura. Lightning crackled in his hand, summoning his signature jutsu. He had to end this fast. Water collected above Yagura and he announced his jutsu, "**Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**"

Kakashi's eyes widened, '_No seals!_' His jutsu dissipated and he jumped to the side to dodge the huge water dragon sent his way. The dragon exploded, showing the combatants in water. Kakashi threw a handful of shuriken in Yagura's direction and disappeared. Yagura deflected the shuriken with his scythe with ease and summoned another water dragon which he sent towards Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba. They dodged quickly, separating in different directions. Kakashi appeared behind Yagura and prepared to strike with a kunai.

Yagura summoned his 1-tailed chakra cloak, blowing Kakashi back. Sakura entered the fray. After dodging the water dragon sent her way, she jumped high in the air preparing her fist for a chakra-enhanced punch. Yagura anticipated her strike; he placed his hands on the ground as if using a summoning jutsu. Water surrounded him, acting as a shield. Sakura hit in the chakra-laced water shield with all her strength, trying to break through. Yagura's eyes widened as his shield of chakra wavered and was breached by a fist. Sakura's fist met his face and sent him cascading across the ocean's surface.

A large splash disrupted the calm waters. Shikamaru and Kiba joined Sakura as she breathed heavily, "That took a lot of chakra."

Kakashi stepped up to join them, "It's not over yet, not by a long shot." As he finished another splash erupted from the water's surface. Yagura landed in front of them, soaking wet. He glared at them and readied his scythe. Summoning his chakra cloak once more, he charged. His scythe clashed with Shikamaru's trench knives. Shikamaru grit his teeth as he strained to keep the scythe from tearing him in two. Kiba and Akamaru charged him with a Gatsuuga, he deflected the attack with his chakra tail sending both of them flying. Sakura withdrew a kunai and prepared to attack from behind but the chakra tail grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the water. Kakashi prepared his signature jutsu once more and charged Yagura.

Yagura, still struggling for dominance with Shikamaru, used his chakra tail to clash with Kakashi's Chidori. The two powers battled for supremacy until an explosion of chakra sent all three ninja back. Shikamaru was the first to recover, albeit sluggishly, and sheathed his trench knives. He formed a set of hand seals and announced his jutsu, "**Kageyose no Jutsu!**" His shadow extended into long tendrils, slithering along the ground like snakes.

His shadow tendrils enveloped Yagura's scythe, snatching it from his grasp as he recovered on the sandy floor. Shikamaru's shadow threw the scythe near the trees of the forest. Yagura snapped open his eyes and raised his arm towards Shikamaru. A chakra claw extended at break neck speeds towards Shikamaru. '_Troublesome._' He thought as it crashed into him, sending him flying across the sand and landing in a heap unconscious.

Sakura, currently underwater, cursed. Channelling chakra into both her arms, she prepared to use the jinchuuriki's own element against him.

Ino died for this mission and there was no way in hell she'd be defeated by the 3-tailed jinchuuriki!

On dry ground, Kakashi was engaged in a taijutsu battle with the young-looking jinchuuriki. He may have been skilled, but Kakashi had experience. Dodging a fast right hook, Kakashi grabbed his arm and kicked him in the face. Releasing Yagura's arm, Kakashi let loose with a combination of punches and kicks which set him skidding along the sand beach.

Suddenly, a large tidal wave of water crashed into Yagura's recovering form. Kakashi looked to his right to see a panting Sakura making her way onto the beach from the water.

Kiba signalled Akamaru who pulled at a string connected to a tree at the tree line. A barrage of kunai with explosive tags erupted from the trees and scattered the beach. The explosion lifted sand and smoke high into the air.

Kakashi landed next to Sakura, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura kept her gaze on the settling sand cloud, "Did we get him?"

Kakashi let out a deep breath, "I hope so, we wouldn't be able to handle his Bijuu form in our current state." After two days of travel and little rest, their power levels were definitely lower than usual. He looked at Kiba, "When the hell did you set that trap up?"

Kiba shrugged, "The presence I sensed had me worried so I had Akamaru set it up as we came onto the beach."

The sand cloud settled to reveal Yagura, face bloodied, struggling to stand. Kakashi cursed and prepared for another round, along with Sakura and Kiba.

Yagura stood up fully and smirked.

Suddenly, a new voice rang out above the sound of the waves, "That is enough."

The Konoha ninja's eyes widened at the newcomer, Sakura voiced their shock, "Gaara?"

Gaara came closer, near Yagura and smiled softly at the weary ninja. He held Yagura's scythe in one hand, which he promptly threw to the wielder, and had an unconscious Shikamaru slung over his shoulder. He glanced emotionlessly at Yagura, "These people are our friends, you need not fight them."

Yagura spat some blood onto the ground and wiped his face, "Shame, I was just getting started." He placed his scythe in its holder on his back and headed past the stunned Konoha ninja towards the dock.

Gaara shook his head as he walked towards Kakashi and the others, "I'm sure you were, Yagura." He handed Shikamaru to Kiba and addressed them once more. "I apologize on behalf of Yagura. He can get a bit carried away sometimes."

Kakashi pulled down his forehead protector back over his sharingan and replied, "We would've never guessed. All I did was step towards him."

Gaara's expression did not change, "Well you should've seen what happened the last time Naruto played a prank on him."

Sakura took the opportunity to include herself in the conversation, "Speaking of Naruto, where is he? We're on a mission to find him." She asked hastily, placing her leather gloves back into her pouch. It was then that she remembered what Yagura said just before he attacked. "And what did Yagura mean when he said Akatsuki had returned? Didn't we defeat them?"

Gaara's gaze lowered, "It's true, they have returned. We don't know who the members are, just that they're back." He gestured to the boat waiting in the docks and continued. "All will be explained when we get to our home. You can ask all of your questions and we will answer to the best of our ability." He finished in his usual monotone voice.

Sakura, Kakashi, Akamaru and Kiba, carrying Shikamaru, followed Gaara onto the small ship waiting in the dock. They boarded to find Yagura at the helm of the ship. Kakashi cast a questioning glance towards Gaara, who responded, "He likes to sail the ships, so we let him."

Kakashi shook his head, jinchuuriki sure were weird.

Gaara escorted Kiba below deck to allow Shikamaru to rest in one of the many available bunks. Kakashi searched for a place to relax and decided on the front of the ship, he deserved some alone time with his book. Sakura, being the ever-curious one, decided to try her luck conversing with Yagura. She walked up the steps leading to the rear of the ship. Yagura was waiting patiently at the helm, "Yagura?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Pinky?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, oh how she hated that name. Nevertheless she continued with a small smile, "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my group for the beating we gave you."

Yagura giggled slightly, "Don't worry; you guys should be grateful I didn't go all Bijuu on your asses." He stretched and continued, "You sure know how to throw a punch though just like that old hag of a Hokage."

Ignoring his first comment, she asked with a raised slender eyebrow, "You know Tsunade-sama?"

Yagura's gaze drifted to Gaara rising from the crew quarters of the ship, "Yeah, from the war. She punched me in the face for staring at her chest throughout a whole mission briefing. Gaara! Untie the rope, let's go!"

Sakura saw Gaara nod and head off to untie the rope attached to the dock. She looked back at Yagura and smirked, "That sure sounds like sensei alright."

Yagura's dull gaze moved back to hers and he giggled quietly, "Sensei? Remind me never to piss you off if you were taught by her. She had me recovering for a week just from that one punch. That's a long time for a jinchuuriki."

Sakura leaned over the wooden railing overlooking the deck of the ship. It was simple ship, reminded her of a pirate ship. It had one sail, a simple white one. Sakura observed Gaara untying the rope attached to the dock, he then waited for Yagura to give him a signal. Once given, Gaara untied another rope on the centre beam to allow the sail to fall freely.

The ship began to move slowly out into the ocean. Sakura felt the wind caress her skin as the ship picked up speed. Ino would've enjoyed this. At that thought, she suddenly saddened. She fought back the tears as she remembered what happened. She would've never admitted out loud, but she missed her.

Yagura must've noticed her change in demeanour as he asked, "Is something wrong? You look pretty sad."

Sakura leaned on the wooden railing, facing Yagura with a sad gaze, "My best friend died a few days ago."

Yagura's hard gaze softened ever so slightly. He knew the feeling of losing friends. Back in the days when Kiri held the brutal graduation test, he was forced to kill one of his friends. Thankfully no such graduation test existed anymore. Even so, he could relate to her. Losing a friend is hard; it's like losing a part of you.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "I used to live in Kiri. Before I became Mizukage, they held a brutal graduation test. It required you to kill your friend that you had been working with for years. The survivor graduated. I was the survivor. I've made new friends since then; greater friends. But I'll never forget having to plunge a kunai into my friend's heart and watching the life leave his eyes."

Sakura listened intently to his story, she knew it must take a lot for someone like him to reveal such details of their past.

He kept his gaze on the horizon but continued, "Years past, I climbed the ranks of the ninja. Chuunin at 11, Jounin at 13. Eventually I was made a candidate to become Mizukage. I was ecstatic, I'd finally become recognized by the people of the village and get the respect I deserved. I was the youngest ever nominee, at the age of 14. As a jinchuuriki I wasn't exactly the most loved person of the village, you see. There were two other candidates, they were powerful ninja; truly skilled. But, I came out on top. The village wanted a jinchuuriki as their leader, how many other jinchuuriki could say that about their villages?"

Sakura nodded along with the story, completely engrossed in his tale from the past. She adjusted her position on the wooden railing and asked, "What happened next?"

Yagura sighed; it was a long sigh, as if it was painful recalling the memory. But he continued anyway, "One year into being made Mizukage I encountered Naruto. At the time I didn't know he was like me, I just thought he was another Konoha ninja. We fought, when I think back to it I can't even remember why we fought. I was young I guess, he was 16, I was 14. I had revealed myself as a jinchuuriki from the start and he held back. I didn't know this of course until after. Eventually I angered him so much he just had to release the Kyuubi's chakra. After the battle, which I lost of course, we got talking. The rest, as they say, is history."

Sakura whistled, impressed at the story, "So you just stepped down as Mizukage after that?"

Yagura nodded, "Pretty much, I'd finally found someone like me. A brother, if you wish. I elected the new Godaime Mizukage. After that, Akatsuki came. I don't remember much after that, it's all a blur. All I know is I died, but Naruto brought me back somehow."

Sakura looked back at Fire Country, which was now a dark grey line on the horizon behind them. She smiled back at Yagura, "Thanks Yagura, I feel a lot better." She made her way back down to the main deck.

Yagura couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face. A girl had never thanked him before. He coughed and continued his sailing of the ship.

As Sakura walked along the small deck, she encountered Gaara who looked at her, "That's the most I've ever seen him talk in a long time. You must have an effect on him."

Sakura sat down on a nearby barrel, "Well he was just trying to comfort me I guess."

Gaara crossed his arms, "Comfort you about what?"

Sakura explained to him what happened.

Gaara's gaze saddened, "Ino… I've worked with her before, she's friends with Temari. You have my condolences."

Sakura gave him a small smile as she stood up, "Thanks. I think I'm going to get some shut-eye, it looks like we've got a long boat ride ahead of us."

Gaara nodded. He made his way up to the helm with Yagura. Sakura glanced at Kakashi reading his favourite book at the fore deck of the ship and made her way down to the quarters below deck.

There were bunks stationed at all sides of the room, allowing there to be enough room to walk round but still enough beds for any crew members. Shikamaru slept peacefully in one bunk, and Kiba and Akamaru slept in beds of their own too. Sakura couldn't blame them; she was so worn out from the past few days' events. Choosing a random bunk, she led down and got comfy. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Up above, Kakashi was still engrossed in his book. Ten minutes later he sensed Gaara approach from behind, "Gaara."

Gaara looked over his shoulder, "Kakashi, what is it you're reading? I am curious."

Kakashi sported his trademark smile as he replied, "A gift from heaven. It's more potent than drugs and cheaper than alcohol. Want a read? I have some spare copies." He finished while pulling out a green covered book from his pouch. "This one is the first in the series; you can't read the rest without reading this one first. Enjoy!"

Gaara hesitantly took the book, "I…. Thank you. I shall indulge in whatever secrets it may hold to further increase my knowledge." He left Kakashi to his reading.

He giggled to himself as he watched Gaara's retreating back, '_Oh I'm sure it'll increase your knowledge. Your knowledge of the female body that is!_' His evil grin was invisible to the world.

Moments later, Gaara rejoined Yagura at the back of the ship. Yagura noticed the book and asked, "Where'd you get that? I didn't know you read books."

Gaara didn't look at him but opened the book and replied, "Kakashi gave it to me. He said it was a gift from heaven, it must be a powerful source of knowledge."

Yagura's eyes widened, "From heaven? He must gain his strength from the secrets within its pages. It's the only plausible explanation." Keeping one hand on the wheel to steer the ship, Yagura turned himself so he could look inside the book along with Gaara. Gaara promptly shut the book. Yagara looked at him with pleading eyes, "Gaara! Such power could help us in the battle against the new Akatsuki!"

Gaara glared at Yagura, "He gave it to me, and you can have it after." Gaara moved further to the back of the ship out of Yagura's reach and began to read the book.

Yagura looked at him dumbfounded, "Damn you!" He turned back to steering the ship in a sulking mood. How he hated being the youngest jinchuuriki, no one ever gave him respect! And now a secret FROM HEAVEN was being denied him! Oh how he just wanted to get his scythe and cut Gaara's ba-.

His trail of thought was cut off by a sudden thump from behind him. He looked back and saw Gaara face down in a small pool of blood with the book off to one side. His eyes widened, "Gaara!" He let go of the wheel and sat Gaara up, leaning him against the wooden railings. Glancing at the book and back at Gaara, he noticed that he had a faint blush and was out cold, '_Such power, able to knock out a jinchuuriki just like that!_'

He reached out to touch the book. Perhaps he, the holder of the 3-tailed Sanbi, could withstand the power within and control it? He grasped the book and sighed, he was still alive. He picked it up; making sure Gaara was in a comfortable position and headed back to the helm of the ship.

Holding the wheel with one hand, he opened the first page and prepared to be enlightened. He couldn't contain the smile that threatened to break out; he was going to be so powerful after this! The gift from the heavens would be his!

He began reading, thoughts wondering as to what the great gift would be. A gift of knowledge most likely, but oh what a gift it would be.

At the front of the ship, Kakashi paused in his reading. Should he really have given Gaara that book? It was the first in the line of many, but it was known for being one of the more… explicit versions.

Suddenly, he heard Yagura scream at the back of the ship.

Kakashi pocketed his book and walked up to where he heard the scream. On the floor was Yagura with blood running out of his nose and completely passed out. Kakashi bent down and picked up his book, '_Yep, definitely not ready._'

He spied Gaara passed out nearby and giggled. He just defeated two jinchuuriki without lifting a single finger. Moving Yagura next to Gaara, he grabbed the helm of the ship. Kakashi had no idea where he was going, but it looked like he was the captain of the ship now. If only he had a pirate hat.

He'd never sailed a ship before, but it didn't seem too hard. He just needed to turn the wheel and he sailed in that direction, right?

'_I hope no sea monsters appear, if they're even real._' He'd heard stories about sea monsters roaming the waters of Water Country but he'd never seen one for himself and he didn't intend to.

Hours later, Shikamaru awoke. He lazily looked around at his surroundings, seeing his teammates asleep in bunks. From the way the room swayed, he assumed he was on a ship. '_They must have defeated Yagura._' He got up with a groan, he needed some fresh air. He'd never get back to sleep with Kiba's snoring anyway.

Climbing the stairs to the main deck, he shielded his eyes from the sun. Looking around as his eyes adjusted, he saw Kakashi at the helm of the ship. Raising an eyebrow at the odd sight, Shikamaru strolled over with his hands in his pockets and nodded in greeting, "Kakashi."

Kakashi gave him his trademark smile, "Ah Shikamaru! Good to see you're up and about."

Shikamaru only then noticed the two unconscious jinchuuriki behind Kakashi and his eyes widened, "Gaara's here? What happened to them?"

Kakashi, still smiling, answered as a small sweatdrop rolled down his face, "Ah… Well I may have given them one of my books to read. Suffice to say…. They didn't handle it too well. Heh Heh."

Shikamaru shook his head, exasperated at the older man's antics, "Well do you know where you're going at least?"

Kakashi laughed nervously, "Well… Not exactly. I'm just trying to keep the boat going in one direction."

Shikamaru face palmed, "I'll try wake him up. He's not gonna try to kill me is he?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, he's fine. He just mistook us for Akatsuki at first." Kakashi answered, squinting at the horizon, trying to make out any sign of land.

Shikamaru walked up to Yagura and shook him. No response. He sighed; this was going to be troublesome. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a small vial of smelling salts. He removed the lid and held the vial under his nose. As Yagura began to stir, Shikamaru pocketed the salts once more. He grabbed Yagura's shoulder and shook him, "Yagura, its Shika-." Shikamaru didn't get time to finish as he was punched in the face and sent flying backwards onto the floor.

Yagura groaned and got to his feet. He saw Shikamaru on the floor with a bloody lip and muttered an apology. He spied Kakashi at the helm of the ship and stormed over to him, "Hey! That book isn't a gift from heaven! It's just… porn!"

Kakashi glanced at him with a half-lidded eye, "I never said it did, kid. It's a figure of speech."

Shikamaru got to his feet and wiped his lip, "Remind me never to wake you up again." He then got to work on reviving Gaara.

Yagura grabbed the helm, allowing Kakashi to relax once more, "We're slightly off course but I'll be able to correct it."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know where to go?" He leaned on the wooden railing to Yagura's left.

Yagura replied, "It comes with being the host of the Sanbi, I can navigate the seas without the use of a map or compass."

Shikamaru looked up from trying to revive Gaara, "That's quite impressive." He got back to work on Gaara, who stirred seconds later.

Yagura shrugged, "Yep! We stole this ship ages ago from a bunch of pirates. We thought we may as well put it to good use."

Gaara groaned and slowly stood, "That book… It…"

Kakashi raised his hand to stop him, "It's okay, some people just can't handle it. Yagura passed out too."

Yagura flushed, "I just wasn't expecting such detail okay!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Of course you weren't, Yagura." He walked back down to the main deck of the ship and Shikamaru followed, muttering something about troublesome jinchuuriki.

Kakashi regarded Yagura, "So, what's with the change in attitude? On the beach you just seemed like a stern, killing machine."

Yagura chuckled, "That's my 'battle face', I thought you were Akatsuki in Konoha outfits or something. Sorry."

Kakashi scratched his cheek, 'battle face'? What a weird kid. He looked around at the horizon and asked, "So how long till we reach… Wherever we're going?"

Yagura put his finger on his chin thoughtfully, "A day or so. It's in Whirlpool Country."

Kakashi nodded, it was logical that Naruto would return to his old clan's home. He questioned Yagura further, "So, where's Naruto exactly? He was meant to be a day ahead of us."

Yagura eyes brightened, "Naruto took our other ship. We have two you see. This one is our stolen pirate ship, the other we got from the Mizukage for helping her out a while back. It's a damn fast one too. He's probably already at the compound. Oh! And he had someone with him, no idea who it was. Gaara was away scouting at the time, so he missed Naruto. Enough questions for now though, Sanbi wants to talk. All will be revealed once we get home." As he finished his eyes faded ever so slightly, signalling his contact with the Sanbi.

Kakashi filed the information away in his mind. He bit his thumb and performed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. A hawk wearing a blue jacket with the leaf insignia appeared from within the smoke. It wore a full-faced metal helmet, fitting perfectly to the hawk's head. The hawk eyed Kakashi and bowed, "Kakashi-sama, it has been a long time."

Kakashi smiled at the great hawk, "Kyuumaru, how have you been old friend?"

The large hawk rose and spoke, "Truthfully, I've been quite bored. What is it you wish me to do?"

Kakashi laughed, "A hawk getting bored? Wow, times are dire. Well, I need a report delivered to Tsunade-sama back in Konoha. Can you do this for me, Kyuumaru?"

The hawk nodded, "Of course, I miss the old hag." Kakashi chuckled and pulled out a small scroll from his Jounin jacket. He scribbled down his report and all of the findings so far. He included Ino's death and the status of his team, including his role as leader. Finishing the report, he signed his name and rolled up the scroll.

Kakashi stored the scroll in Kyuumaru's backpack, "There old friend, stay true to your name Kyuumaru."

The hawk flapped his wings, "As always, Kakashi-sama."

He observed the great armoured hawk take flight and disappear into the clouds with great speed. He should arrive in Konoha in a day.

Kakashi decided now was as good of a time as ever to get some sleep. Heading now to the lower decks, he chose a random bunk and closed his eye. He wondered what awaited them in the distant land, before falling into a comfortable slumber.

Up above, Shikamaru was conversing with Gaara.

"So… You like my sister…" Gaara stated, rather than asked.

A bead of sweat rolled down Shikamaru's face, he remembered what Gaara used to be like. Even though he was a changed man, he couldn't help but feel threatened by him. He tried to keep eye contact with the jinchuuriki and replied, "W-what makes you think that?"

Gaara straight up to him, inches from his face, "I don't mind. Just know this. If you ever break her heart, I will have to kill you." After that, he smiled and walked to the fore deck for observation.

Shikamaru stood frozen. He… didn't mind? Shikamaru was relieved, but either way, the conversation just got killed. Shaking his head, he decided to indulge in his favourite pass-time, looking at clouds.

Meanwhile, inside Yagura's mind, he conversed with the demon sealed within him.

"What'd you mean I'm an idiot?" He shouted, outraged, at the towering three-tailed turtle before him.

**"You** **actually believed a BOOK would give you great power? Silly boy."** The demon's voice rang out loud and deep.

Yagura's face flushed a deep red, "How the hell was I supposed to know?" He crossed his arms and looked away from the great beast.

**"There is one thing I am unable to teach you that you must learn on your own. It's called common sense."** The beast lowered one of its tails, allowing Yagura to step onto it. The Sanbi raised the tail so Yagura was level with the beast's head. **"Keep your wits about you, Yagura. Great battles are on the horizon. The time will come when our strength will be needed once more."**

Yagura rubbed the back of his neck and shouted, "Han and Roushi have already been taken! We need to save them!"

The great scaled beast let out a low growl and responded, **"Fear not. I can still sense the lifeforce of the Yonbi and Gobi. They live, for how long I do not know."**

Yagura let out a sigh of relief, at least they were okay for the moment, "Can you sense where they are?"

The Sanbi stirred, **"No. Their locations are being blocked by some unseen force beyond my control. Leave now young one, I shall keep watch on the Yonbi and Gobi's lifeforces."**

Yagura's vision faded back to reality. Great battles are on the horizon? As much as Yagura liked fighting, he'd rather not fight Akatsuki again anytime soon. With the disappearance of Han and Roushi the other jinchuuriki were on edge, they needed their leader. If Earth Country found out their jinchuuriki were missing, they would be in an uproar so it needed to be kept quiet too. Yagura's face saddened, he hoped they would be okay. At least they were alive for now.

He looked forward, charting out the route to Whirlpool Country in his mind.

The next day, all of the ninja were on the main deck observing the approaching land. Kiba stretched, "Maaan! I slept like a log!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakura mimicked the stretch, "So did I, I needed a good rest." She looked over at Shikamaru and Kakashi, who were conversing about something to do with the location of whirlpool and its strategic advantage. Sakura shook her head and glanced at Gaara, "So you're not Kazekage anymore?"

Gaara nodded, "I'm still a Kazekage, I just appointed my brother as the new one last year. I'm like a retired Kage, so to speak. He's become a very skilled puppeteer, so I think he'll cope. I hated the paperwork anyway."

She nodded, understanding, "So is this your new home?" She asked, pointing to the large island ahead of them.

Gaara smirked, "It's a place of equality and safety for us jinchuuriki. Naruto hunted down the best architects around and brought them here, he's bringing Whirlpool Country back to its former glory. Our allies in Wave Country were a great help too. People from around the nations have come, hoping to create a new life, just like us."

Sakura stood there, mouth agape. Naruto is bringing back a whole country to its former glory? She looked back at the fast approaching island and what looked like a city with a port. '_Amazing._'

Gaara continued, "Don't get me wrong. For some of us, our original hidden villages are still our homes. We just like to call this our main home now. Naruto was actually the only jinchuuriki to stay with their hidden village."

Sakura's eyes widened, intrigued with the information.

Yagura coughed and addressed his passengers, "To all who haven't been here before, which is most of you, I welcome you to the home of the jinchuuriki, Whirlpool Country!" He raised his arm for dramatic effect. "And our main city and base of operations, Uzushiogakure no Sato!"

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I thought it was time I put a little note at the bottom. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I appreciate the support. Getting such nice reviews motivates me to get chapters out faster. To all newcomers and readers, don't forget to read & review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**The Nine**

**Chapter 5**

Ino had dealt with death before in her life. She had to; it came with the job description. The hardest experience she'd ever had with death would have to be the passing of her sensei, Asuma. Struck down by the Akatsuki member Hidan, he led dying in the arms of Shikamaru. She'd always remember his last words to them. He said he was proud of them, proud of how far they'd come. That mere sentence pushed Ino to Jounin. Someone was PROUD of her. Not just anyone though, it was her sensei. Thinking back to her sensei had motivated her new found goal of reaching ANBU only recently.

So now, Ino had experienced her second worst dealing with death. It was the death of herself, so to speak. She remembered the life fading and leaving her physical body. The last thing she remembered was someone grabbing her and seeing a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes.

The next time she awoke was on a boat, if the swaying was any indication anyway. She opened her eyes but only saw a blur of dark colours coming together into an ugly picturesque view. She tried to stand up but pain shot through her body and she fell back down into the welcoming arms of the comfy bed she lay in.

She heard a soft, male voice, "You need to rest, Ino. You have a few broken ribs and some other serious injuries from the fall."

She tried to make out the owner of the voice but her eyes wouldn't stay open long enough. She once again entered unconsciousness.

In her next visit to reality, she was being carried on some sort of stretcher. She could hear voices, many different voices. One loud voice rung out from the rest but she only heard snippets of what he was saying, "-uto!" He seemed to be addressing someone nearby, "-rother fr-…-other moth-." She had no idea what he was talking about, "-iller B-..misse-..-s bro!" What a weirdo.

The next thing Ino knew, she was in probably the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. Well, it felt like a bed. There were some differences. For one, it felt like she was floating in mid air for some reason. Secondly, she was getting a tingling sensation all over her body. It was extremely relaxing but it was weird none the less. However her thoughts were cut short as she fell into unconsciousness once more.

The next time Ino woke, she opened her eyes and could actually see things. She was in a hospital bed that much was for sure if the white walls and ceilings were any indication.

She sat up slowly, wincing as her body ached. She was surprised though, she thought it'd hurt a lot more. She remembered being told she had broken ribs and other injuries. Remembering the deep gash she received from the chasm wall, she looked at her shoulder. It was bandaged but it didn't hurt too much when she moved it.

Moving the covers off her body, she realised she was wearing different clothes. Grey slacks and a baggy white t shirt to be exact. Strange hospital garments. Not that she was complaining she hated hospital clothing; it was too uncomfortable and looked stupid.

Getting out of bed, wincing from the sharp jab of pain of her ribs protesting to the movement, she limped over to the open window near her bed.

Looking out, she saw one of the most beautiful villages she'd ever seen. The buildings were beautifully designed, traditional yet with a modern twist. She could see the harbour from her current position. There was a single ship docked which looked like a Mist vessel if her knowledge served her correctly. Ino looked at the horizon and she could make out a tiny ship in the distance getting closer.

Drawing her eyes away from the ocean, she surveyed the beautiful village once more. There were fountains, ponds, parks, even a market district! Shaking her head, the gravity of the situation it her. For all she knew she was in enemy territory. Her first objective was to find her equipment… which was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened. She whirled around, flinching from the strain of moving so fast. Stood at the door was a young woman, around 18 years old. She had short, light green hair. She had dark skin and wore clothing that revealed her toned stomach and a skirt with mesh shorts underneath. The young woman was carrying a tray with a glass of water and sandwiches.

She placed the tray on the nearby table and gestured to the food, "Here."

Ino walked up to the tray and eyed the girl suspiciously, "My names Ino."

The woman rolled her eyes, "I know who you are, Naruto's told me about you."

Ino grabbed a sandwich and asked, "You know Naruto? Where is he?"

The woman watched as Ino began to eat the sandwiches, "Of course I know him! He's the one who brought your sorry ass here. You were pretty beat up, what'd you do, fall off a cliff?"

Ino paused on her second sandwich and nodded, "Yeah I did."

The other woman's eyebrows rose as she whistled, "Wow. Clumsy."

Ino reached out for the last sandwhich as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and asked, "So who are you?"

The young woman smirked and put her hands on her hips, "The mighty Fuu of course! Fuu-sama to you."

Ino shook her head, exasperated, but asked her a question anyway, "Can I see Naruto, please? I need to speak with him."

Fuu seemed to contemplate her request for a few seconds. Scratching the back of her head she replied, "Well, I guess so. It couldn't hurt." She stepped outside of Ino's hospital room and beckoned her to follow. "This way."

The journey was mostly in silence. Only broken when the woman, Fuu, was greeted by people who knew her, Ino guessed anyway.

They exited the hospital and took to the smooth concrete streets. Ino still didn't have a name for the place she was in. Turning to Fuu, who was walking along beside her casually, she asked, "Fuu, what is this place?"

Fuu eyed her for a moment and replied, "This here is Uzushiogakure no Sato. Took us a while to rebuild it, but… its home I guess."

Ino's eyes widened. A hidden village? How did no one know of its existence until now? The two ninja entered the market district and Ino was amazed. The amount of shops and stalls was astounding!

She walked past a multitude of different types of venders, selling exotic fruits from faraway lands and other produce to the locals. Shops and restaurants were open too, with owners beckoning her over to purchase some of their wares. She smiled politely but declined them all.

One thing she did notice was the amount of stares she was receiving. They weren't hateful stares, more curious if anything. Were foreign ninja that rare here?

Leaving the market district, Fuu led Ino to an entrance to a large garden. There was a large wall running around it and the huge traditional archway she entered through was traditional architecture too. Walking through the tall entrance, Ino observed a large open garden with a long path leading to a large traditional building. The garden contained many types of plants, beautiful in her opinion. There was a large pond too, with a tree overhanging it. The one thing Ino did find strange was the lack of people. The market was bustling with activity, but this garden was completely empty.

"This area is where we jinchuuriki live, we prefer to care for the grounds ourselves." She stated, as if anticipating her question. Ino's eyes suddenly widened, _we jinchuuriki_?

"You're a Jinchuuriki." She stated rather than asked, shocked at the revelation.

Fuu smirked back at her as they approached the large traditional building, "Yeah, the 7-tails jinchuuriki at your service."

Ino was speechless; she'd never really met another jinchuuriki other than Gaara or Naruto. She eyed Fuu as she walked in front of her, she seemed pretty normal.

Entering the beautiful structure through a pair of sliding doors after some steps, the duo took off their shoes and entered a hallway area.

The house reminded her of a traditional clan house. She observed her surroundings. Rooms were scattered around with sliding doors as entrances. There was a middle open area with a small garden and several floors which were accessible with stairs

Heading through a door from the lobby, they entered the open area in the middle walking along the smooth wooden sidewalks. At the end of the passage, another door was waiting. Fuu opened the door and shouted, startling Ino, "Naruto! She's awake!"

Ino recovered from her sudden fright and walked into the room, ushered by Fuu. It was a modest room, a bookcase to the left and a desk to the right with a painting just behind the holder of her attention. Naruto was sat at a small table in the middle of the room, with scrolls laid out before him. His blue eyes met Ino's and stared for what seemed like an eternity until he spoke, "Ino, I'm glad you're okay. I got a bit worried for a minute there." He finished with his usual smirk.

Ino stood frozen on the spot. She almost died and she had no idea of the status of her friends and all he could do was smirk? She balled her fist and Fuu took the opportunity to speak, "Well… I'll leave you guys to it. Bye!" She was gone before Ino had time to look back.

Ino stormed up to Naruto, who was just getting up, and grabbed his shirt, "I almost died trying to find you and you're just sat here all cozy without a care in the world! What the hell, Naruto!" She reared back her fist and slugged him in the face, sending him back a few paces as she released his shirt.

"Ow!" He rubbed his cheek, trying to soothe his enflamed cheek. "I can explain! Ino, wait!" He pleaded as he saw her rearing back her fist.

She lowered her arm and relaxed her hand, "Depending on how you answer my questions, I might let you off the hook." She sat down at the table littered with small scrolls. Glancing at them revealed that they were trade routes to and from Uzushio.

Naruto sat down again, still nursing his cheek, and smiled brightly at her, "So, what'd you wanna know?"

Ino leaned forward slightly, "Everything! What the hell is going on? You leave randomly one day without saying a word, we find a weird note, I fall off a cliff and you save me? Nothing makes sense anymore." Her voice slowly got louder nearer the end, causing Naruto to wince.

Naruto raised his hand, stopping her before she could fire another load of questions at him. Clearing his throat, he began, "Well, I left that note by accident actually, a careless mistake by me. I received it by messenger bird a week before. It meant that two of the other jinchuuriki, my friends, have gone missing and that Akatsuki have returned."

Ino's eyes widened, "Akatsuki? But… that's impossible! We defeated all of them, surely?"

Naruto nodded, "I thought so too, but there have been reports of individuals in black cloaks with red clouds. Although no one keeps sight of them for long, they're like ghosts."

"So you think this new Akatsuki is behind the disappeared of your friends?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Who else would it be? Not many people can take out a jinchuuriki, especially those two." He leaned back on his hands and continued. "Weird thing is, their movements aren't like the old Akatsuki. Before, Akatsuki would've just stormed this whole place and burnt it to the ground trying to get to us. Now, it's as if they're waiting for us to leave."

Ino didn't know what to think. To find out that an enemy who took years to defeat has returned and already taken two jinchuuriki, she didn't know what to do. Calming her mind, she addressed Naruto once more, "Why'd you leave without saying a word? Surely bringing a team with you would've helped you."

Naruto's gaze hardened slightly as she stared at the scrolls on the table, "I came before the council to request official leave. I even asked them to be assigned a team at the least, but they wouldn't budge. Tsunade was powerless, being out-voted by the whole council. I told them about Akatsuki but they didn't believe me. They said that in case it was true, I had to stay within the village for protection."

Ino understood now. The council wanted Naruto to stay in the village in case Akatsuki actually was back. One thing didn't add up though, "If Tsunade knew, why would she send us on this mission to find you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Tsunade wasn't there for the meeting with the council, she only voted. My request was listed as a person request when it got sent to her office so she had no idea what it was. As the Hokage, she is required for more important things rather than attending all of the council meetings."

Ino nodded, content with the explanation. She thought of what to ask him next. She pointed a finger at him, "You were meant to be a day ahead of my team and I. How is it that you saved me in the chasm and still get here before they do? And where the hell are they? Why were you even in the chasm?" This was all too confusing, what could he do, teleport or something?

Naruto chucked at her frustration, he stood up and headed towards a cabinet at one end of the room. Not long later, he returned with a tray with tea. Pouring Ino a cup, he explained as he poured his own, "Well, I took the chasm route because I didn't know there was a bridge to be honest. I just started to climb down, not one of my best decisions in life. It took me a day to get to the bottom, by that time you guys had caught up. As to where they are, they'll probably reach Uzushio soon."

Ino sipped her tea, taking in the information like a sponge, "What happened after you reached the bottom?"

Naruto picked up his small cup, "Well I had to dodge falling pieces of bridge thanks to someone." He chuckled at Ino's face and continued. "I saw you fall into the river and got you out. After some CPR I did as much to your wounds as I could, but there wasn't much I could do with little medical supplies."

Ino paused in her drinking and looked at him, "So you carried me? It still doesn't explain how you got here before my team did."

"I'll get there just wait. I'm currently working on a seal my father used; it was the technique he was famous for. It's still in the experimental stages of development, but I'm getting there. It allows me to transport myself to another location faster than known possible." He pulled out a three-pronged kunai with a seal around the handle from under the table. "This is the type of kunai my father used. I've been working on the seal for years, all of his were destroyed. Anyway, I have these seals placed in certain places. The ship we arrived on included."

Ino's eyes widened in realisation, "So you teleported us to your ship? Just like that?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Well I had to carry you for about a day, I'm still learning it so I have to be a certain distance away from the seal. And I haven't designed it yet so that it can transport more than one person, so…. You may have broken another rib from the trip."

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "You broke another one of my ribs?" She sighed. "Well can't you place those seals everywhere and just teleport everywhere instead of walking?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I've only made three so far. It requires a special type of ink and it takes several days to construct the seal."

"Aah. Makes sense." She finished her tea and placed it back on the tray. "So you got close enough to the ship to use.."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"…Yeah that. And then what?" She asked. Things were starting to make sense now.

Naruto finished his tea and replied, "Yagura and Gaara were there, I contacted them when I left Konoha to bring the ships. Before I left them, I told Gaara to wait behind with Yagura. That way the others would get here fine."

Ino let out a deep sigh, "This is a lot to take in. What about Akatsuki, how will you deal with them?"

Naruto shrugged, "No idea, but it'll be discussed at the next group meeting." He stood up and returned the tray of tea to its original position on the cabinet. Ino only now noticed his attire. He was wearing black pants with bandages at the bottom. He just wore a simple white t shirt, similar to what Ino was wearing. Very similar to what Ino was wearing actually, she wondered.

Ino stood up, ignoring the protesting of her body, and asked, "Am I wearing your clothes?"

Naruto came closer while scratching his whisker-marked cheek, "Uhh, well I knew how you hated hospital clothes."

Ino's eyes widened, he remembered that? A small smile spread across her face, radiating beauty. Ino wondered what else he remembered. She had spent time with him before out of missions; they'd hung out and gone for dinner a few times. Some might even have called them dates, but she knew better.

Naruto coughed, bringing Ino back to reality, "We should head to the docks, your team should be arriving soon." He walked towards another door at the side of the room and turned to face Ino once more. "I'll be right back. I've had your Jounin uniform repaired, it's over there." He finished pointing at a stool in the far corner of the room which had her uniform nearly folded upon it.

Ino thanked him and remembered one last thing before he closed the door, "Oh! Naruto? I remember waking up in some sort of really comfy bed, but it felt like I was floating in mid air. There was this really strange tingling sensation all over my body too. What was that?"

She swore Naruto's face became a shade greener, "U-uh, don't worry about it. You'd rather not know." He disappeared behind the door, leaving Ino to her thoughts.

She'd learned a lot in the past hour. She'd met another jinchuuriki, who didn't seem so bad. She learned Akatsuki was back and already taken down two jinchuuriki. Naruto was learning his father's signature jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. And she was in the long destroyed Uzushiogakure no Sato. Long day.

Picking up her Jounin uniform, she inspected the shoulder. There wasn't even a sign of a hole. She smiled; at least she wouldn't have to pay for a new one. Quickly removing Naruto's clothes, she slipped on her uniform. There was one thing missing though, her wakizashi.

"Looking for this?" She turned around and saw Naruto, in different attire, holding her wakizashi. He threw it to her, who promptly attached it to its rightful place. Ino looked at Naruto's new clothing. The bottom half was the same. It was the top that was a difference. He wore a black, form fitting t-shirt and black fingerless gloves, the same as her Jounin ones. He had equipped his pouch on a belt and kunai holster too, on top of bandages on his left leg. He wore a large red scarf around his neck, ripped and frayed at the ends. Ino thought it looked pretty cool actually. On his back he carried a sword, it was similar to a katana but straight, and she couldn't tell much else since it was sheathed in a black scabbard.

"Shall we go?" He asked, stepping forward.

She nodded. He led her out of the large house and through the front garden. The trip through the market district was met with Naruto being greeted by nearly everyone in the street.

As they headed down a street towards the dock, Ino faced Naruto, "You seem popular."

He met her gaze and chuckled, "Well, I have given them a new start. I guess they're just grateful is all."

Ino shrugged, "I guess. Aren't there any other ninja around here?" She hadn't actually seen any other ninja except for Fuu and Naruto. It seemed odd for a hidden village to have no ninja.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously, "Well not at the moment, so hopefully we're not invaded or something. But we're in talks with a few of the smaller neutral countries who have ninja. The ninja and their families may move here if we give them supplies or become their protection, things like that. But it seems like we're hiring them, we'd rather have our own ninja, so we're in talks at the moment."

Ino thought it made sense. Getting ninja from smaller countries in return for supplies and protection makes it seem like they're being hired, like mercenaries. For a country that's trying to have official ninja rosters it wouldn't be beneficial in the long run. Suddenly an idea came into Ino's mind, "Why not make an academy?"

Naruto shrugged, "Already discussed it, and we don't have enough able teachers."

Ino pressed onwards, "Well instead of getting ninja from other countries, why not get teachers? It'd be cheaper. Who knows, maybe ninja will join you by their own choice?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled brightly at Ino, "You're a genius, Ino! It just might work. Thanks."

She smiled prettily; it felt good to be useful.

They seemed to exit the village through a small pass and walked along a footpath for a few minutes. Eventually they came to a large set of stairs leading to the docks. They began to descend.

They entered the docks and Ino saw the Mist ship. It was a dark ship, very streamlined looking. There were two sails on it, currently folded up because it was docked. There were quite a few dockworkers going about their daily business, one of them walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, it's been a long time, eh?"

Naruto smiled at the old man, "Tazuna! Since when have you worked here?"

The old man stroked his grey beard and replied, "A few months, thought I'd give you a hand with the docks since I helped build the rest of this place." He finished smirking.

Naruto laughed at him, "Ha, I appreciate all the work you're putting in. Don't work yourself too hard though, you hear?"

Tazuna waved him off as he turned around, "I'm old, but im not that old yet kid. See ya around." He went back to his work.

Ino watched him go and then turned to Naruto, "Who was that?"

Naruto continued onwards to the front of the dock as Ino followed, "An old friend from Wave Country, he helped us construct the Uzushio. Ino 'aah'ed, signalling her understanding.

A small ship with a white sail was just pulling into the dock next to the Mist vessel. A board was pushed onto the deck of the ship to allow the crew to step onto the dock. Ino smiled, it was her team. And then she saw Sakura and happiness swelled up inside her, she missed her best friend.

Sakura stepped off the plank onto the pier of the dock. Looking around, she noticed Ino stood next to someone smiling at her. Her eyes widened. She died, didn't she? It was impossible. Not caring about the logic, she was rushing towards Ino in seconds. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she embraced her best friend that she thought she lost.

Yagura walked past and grinned, "Yuri?" Naruto face palmed. Yagura continued up the stairs leading to the main village.

Sobs racked her body as she struggled to control herself. Ino's voice broke through the sound of her sobs, "Sakura.. Ribs.. Hurt."

Sakura's eyes widened again and she released Ino, muttering apologies. Wiping her eyes she asked one word, "How?"

Ino pointed to the man next to her, "Him."

Sakura looked at the man next to her, blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-marks. Her eyes narrowed, Naruto. Rearing back her fist, ignoring his surprised face, she punched him, sending him flying into the large stone wall of the dock. A dust cloud erupted from the small crater left in the wall.

Kakashi and the others joined Ino and Sakura, "I assume from that dust cloud that we've found Naruto?"

Sakura nodded, wiping her face once more, "I'm glad you're okay Ino. I thought I'd lost you for a second there."

Ino scoffed, "Pfft, like a huge fall would kill me."

The two friends shared a laugh. Shikamaru walked in front of Ino and hugged her, "Don't do that again." He released her. "You're a troublesome girl."

Ino smirked, "I try."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome."

It was then that Naruto emerged from the settling dust cloud, now sporting a red mark on both his cheeks. He walked back to the group rubbing his new addition, "Not the most grateful thank you I've ever received, that's for sure."

Kiba smirked at him, "Some bitches are just crazy, dude." He patted him on the back. "It's been a long time."

Naruto bumped fists with him, "It has."

Shikamaru yawned, "You'd know all about bitches, wouldn't you Kiba?" He hadn't made a remark about his relationship with dogs today, so why not now?

Sakura drowned out the following bickering and focused on Naruto. She looked him in the eyes intently, "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi stood next to her and nodded.

Naruto put on his serious face and replied, "I'll explain everything, I did what I had to do. You'll understand once I've told you."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "I hope so, for your sake. It won't be long before you're labelled a missing-nin, Naruto. We'd be forced to take you in."

Naruto looked down, "I understand, let's hope it doesn't come to that." He looked at Gaara, who was waiting patiently behind the newcomers. "Gaara, would you mind setting up accommodation back at the house? We have un-used rooms."

Gaara nodded and departed without another word.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You sure it'll be big enough for everyone?"

Ino was the one who answered, "Don't worry, it's freakin' huge!"

Kakashi shrugged, taking her word for it. Naruto led them back to his house, allowing them to marvel in the beauty of the village along the way. Upon entering, Naruto had a local chef cook the group a meal, he explained that one of the other jinchuuriki usually cooked but she was away along with the other jinchuuriki who would be returning the next day. He said they were protecting an important trade boat as it came back to Whirlpool Country. It contained valuable resources necessary for the survival of the village, so sending a team of jinchuuriki made sure that no one would mess with it. The group were joined at the dinner table, situated in another large room of the house, by Yagura and Fuu. The table was of traditional design, allowing people to sit on the floor while they enjoyed their meal. After the meal Naruto explained everything that had happened and what was going on. After the explanation the whole group, except Ino, was stunned at the revelations.

Kakashi was the first to respond, "Tsunade needs to be informed of the confirmation of Akatsuki's return. Our ninja need to be ready."

Naruto nodded, "Of course. We still have no information on them though. I've been trying to contact Jiraiya's old spy network, but no one is responding."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. Jiraiya's spy network should've responded to Naruto of all people. Could something have happened to them?

Naruto sighed, "Anyway, enough business. Tomorrow is the next meeting of the jinchuuriki. I invite you all to attend. We'll be discussing what course of actions we'll be taking against Akatsuki and our missing friends." He stood up and continued. "For now, I suggest you guys rest. Gaara has prepared separate rooms for all of you."

Gaara escorted the Konoha ninja to their rooms, bidding each one good night. Naruto slumped to the ground and sighed, long day. Where was that hidden stash of sake that Yugito has again?

Kiba laid down on his futon, man it was comfy. Gaara had even put a large pillow down on the floor for Akamaru. '_I wasn't sure of him at first, but he's a pretty cool guy._' He thought, stripping down to his boxers so he could get comfier. It was pretty late out now, so he may as well sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Shikamaru was… well already asleep. He barely got out of his Jounin uniform before passing out on the comfy futon.

Ino was stood at her open window, allowing the wind to caress her body. She could see the whole of the hidden village from here. The house was situated on a hill. It was beautiful even at night. She could see the forested area between the village and the dock too. Looking out into the wide ocean she saw strange waves. Where they whirlpools? Shrugging, she got into the covers of her futon and closed her eyes. Her ribs still ached but she could cope.

Sakura was already in her futon and undressed. She was staring at her ceiling. She was glad Ino was alive, although the news of Akatsuki's return troubled her. She remembered her previous battles with them and it wasn't something she wanted to relive. She sighed, hard times were ahead. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi was stood on one of the walkways in the open-roofed area of the house. His eyes were on the sky as he saw a hawk fly towards him. The hawk glided to a stop and landed in the small garden in the middle of the area. The great hawk greeted Kakashi, "Kakashi, I have a reply from the old hag."

Kakashi stepped down into the garden and removed a scroll from the hawk's backpack, with a grateful nod the hawk waited patiently for Kakashi to read the scroll. Sitting on the walkway, Kakashi opened the scroll. His eye darkened at the contents, he broke out into cold sweat. This was impossible, why would Tsunade ask him to do this?

_Kakashi._

_The council has voted and Naruto has been dubbed a missing-nin. His time limit has been reached._

_You are ordered to capture the jinchuuriki, including Naruto, and return to Konoha. Should they resist, kill them._

_Tsunade._

A bead of sweat rolled down his face. Tsunade would never order this. He narrowed his eye and pulled up his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan. He scanned the scroll as his sharingan swirled to life. A genjutsu was placed on the scroll, a strong one at that. A few seconds later it was broken. Not strong enough. Kakashi sighed in relief. Who would place such a strong genjutsu on a mere scroll? Pulling his forehead protector back down, his mind raced through the possibilities. Thinking of none for now, he read the real contents of the scroll.

_Kakashi._

_It saddens me to hear of Ino's death. I will notify her family personally. _

_Keep looking for Naruto, send me any new information in your next report. The council are getting fidgety and keep asking questions. _

_Tsunade._

He burnt the scroll with a quick Katon jutsu and pulled out a blank one. He detailed everything Naruto told them, and their current location. He was careful not to mention strategic details in case someone intercepted the message. He made sure to mention Akatsuki's return. Placing the new message into Kyuumaru's backpack, he bid the hawk farewell as it flew away at great speeds. Sighing, he made his way to his designated room for some well-earned sleep.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping ninja, a dark figure stalked the rooftops of the great building. Like a shadow in the night, he moved along the rooftops without a sound. Pausing near the open-roofed area which Kakashi just departed, he surveyed his surroundings. He smirked and lifted a dark gloved hand to his earpiece and spoke through his white, ghostly mask, "This is Chameleon. Commencing assassination."


	7. Chapter 6

**The Nine**

**Chapter 6**

A soft wind blew through the sleeping hidden village. Uzushiogakure no Sato's bustling markets and labouring docks had halted all activity, the labourers and merchants having returned to their homes. The bright moon shone down upon the beautiful architecture, displaying intricate shadows that intermingled on the smooth cobblestoned streets.

The sakura petals from a tranquil grove were plucked ruthlessly by the all-encompassing wind to an unknown destination, creating a tidal wave of pink on a path of harmless destruction. The birds were silent in the trees, tucked away in their nests with unborn young.

The cry of a newborn baby was silenced by a young mother, waking up for the first of many times to come that night, to quell the high-pitched cries.

Yes, all was quiet in Uzushiogakure no Sato. Even the footsteps of a black-clad ninja, stalking through the home of the jinchuuriki, were silenced.

Chameleon knew this was considered a suicide mission. Invading a home filled with jinchuuriki and highly-skilled ninja? Definitely suicide. But his master asked this of him because he knew Chameleon was capable of getting the job done.

He moved along the hallways with his back against the walls. Every step was controlled and patiently executed; one noise and eight ninja would be on him within seconds. He controlled his breathing and peeked around a corner. One corridor contained, what seemed like, a row of small rooms. He checked there first.

Crouching outside the first room, he closed his eyes and listened. He listened for five long minutes; he couldn't risk making a mistake. There was nothing.

Moving onto the next room, he crouched once more and listened intently. There was a slight breathing coming from the other side. Bingo. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small seal. Placing it on the sliding door, he bit his thumb and smeared blood on the seal to activate it. He couldn't risk using chakra for anything yet, he was relying completely on his own abilities as a stealth expert.

Crouching in front of the third door, Chameleon repeated his previous routines. He heard breathing once more and activated another seal on the door. Two down, five to go.

He moved to the last room in the peaceful hallway and listened again. There were no signs of breathing.

Chameleon backtracked to where he came from before taking the left turn and this time he took the right turning. This hallway had another set of small rooms and led to another left and right turning. After checking the four rooms in the corridor, which were empty, Chameleon took the left turning.

Another set of four rooms greeted him. Crouching at the first room, he released he wouldn't have to listen long due to the horrendous snoring resounding from the other side. Furrowing his brow, he quickly placed a seal on the door to silence the racket.

Moving onto the next room nimbly, he listened once more. A distinct feminine groan reached his ears. Quickly placing another seal, he moved to the next door. He heard a high-pitched yawn behind the door and activated another. Chameleon moved on to the third door and crouched, listening. He listened for several long minutes until he heard the slightest sounds of breathing.

'_A light sleeper._' He thought cautiously, he'd have to take extra care putting the seal on the door. He spent numerous minutes attaching the seal to the door and applied his blood.

With extra care, he moved to the final door. He stood near the door and before he had time to crouch, he heard a slight murmur of 'troublesome'. Raising his unseen eyebrow, he applied the sixth seal.

Releasing a silent sigh, he left the corridor. One more left. Corridor after corridor, room after room, he searched for the final ninja before his target but he was nowhere to be found. He knew where his target was, Chameleon watched him go in there not long before. But where was the other ninja? Such a flaw in his plan could not be tolerated.

Time was against him, he had to make his move. He could deal with the last ninja later. It was a rookie mistake, leaving an enemy ninja un-accounted for, but he was running out of time. He'd already spent several hours scouring the large house for the missing ninja. With one last mental discussion, he made his decision.

Chameleon moved with purpose and ease through the empty hallways of the jinchuuriki home. Several minutes later, he was stood outside of a lone door at the end of the long hallway. It was time to prove his worth to his master.

Chameleon slid open the door and crept in, unsheathing his sword as he moved. His target was asleep in his futon at the far side of the room. He moved along the room like a shadow, unseen, unheard. With his sword drawn, he loomed over his target. Raising his flat-ended blade high, he brought it down upon his victim with great force. He smiled at the result. The smile quickly faded as his victim exploded into smoke.

His widening, he quickly turned around. The light turned on and his blonde-haired target was stood at the other end of the room in a mere t shirt and slacks. Stunned, he muttered one word, "How?"

Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the assassin, "You think that I wouldn't have detection seals around my home? I'm a master of seals, a Fuuinjutsu expert. You're good though, I'll give you that, I didn't even know you were here until a few hours ago."

Chameleon lowered his eyes, '_I have shamed my master._'

Suddenly cold steel was against his neck, "Mistake number two, taking your eyes off your opponent." He glanced behind him, eying a clone.

Chameleon melted, leaving behind a pool of water. Naruto's clone was then stabbed from behind, promptly exploding into smoke. Chameleon raised his guard and shed his black cloak. It would only hinder him in the fight to come.

Naruto put his hands on his hips, "Well that was silly, the little burst of chakra will have alerted all of my friends." He observed his would-be assassin's attire. It was completely black, similar to the ANBU gear in Konoha. The main difference was that his midriff was visible. Naruto recognized the style of the outfit from somewhere.

Chameleon spoke for the first time, "Unlikely, I placed silencing and chakra dampening seals on all of their rooms."

Naruto nodded approvingly, "Ah. Very smart, I guess you're not completely stupid. You're brave though, one mess up and four jinchuuriki would be on your ass."

Chameleon lowered his stance and pointed his blade at Naruto, "I don't mess up."

Naruto's gaze hardened and his eyes became blood red, "You already have." He disappeared instantly, appearing under Chameleon's guard. The assassin reacted with the speed of a tempered assassin, using his left hand to block Naruto's fist and following with a spin-kick. Naruto ducked the spin-kick and caught his leg, throwing the black-clad ninja into a wall. His eyes returned to blue.

"By the way, I assume you couldn't find one of my companions in the rooms?" Naruto rolled his arms, loosening his muscles.

Chameleon stood slowly, cracking his neck, "Correct. I take it you know their whereabouts."

Naruto prepared to strike once more, "Well let's just say he has trouble sleeping and likes to go for walks. He'll be back in…. 7 minutes, give or take a minute. I wonder if you can kill me before that time, hmm?"

Chameleon held his sword with both hands and rushed forward, "You will be dead in three."

Naruto dodged the swipe and countered with a jab to the stomach, "Ambitious. I like that." He followed the jab with a punch aimed at the assassin's head.

Chameleon ducked the punch and stabbed with his blade, nicking Naruto's stomach. Naruto grit his teeth and slapped the sword away making Chameleon open for attacks. Grasping the opportunity, Naruto's eyes became red once more and he greeted Chameleon's open stomach with a powerful combo. He was sent to the wall once more, leaving a large indent.

The dark assassin disappeared instantly from his position in the wall. With a battle cry he assaulted Naruto with a barrage of slashes and stabs. Naruto, being unnarmed, was hard-pressed to dodge.

Naruto vanished and reappeared at another side of the room. He needed his sword. Chameleon was on him again before he could think of a plan. Ducking a swipe aimed at his neck, he swept his leg under Chameleon's feet. Naruto then followed-through with a double fisted punch to the chest, sending him flying once more. Not finished, Naruto appeared in the assassin's flight path and jumped to greet Chameleon's face with his foot. The assassin spun out of control and landed in a heap on the floor, smashing through Naruto's table.

Naruto smirked; maybe he wouldn't need his sword after all! Chameleon jumped to his feet, brandishing his blade once more. Naruto watched as parts of his mask fell away, revealing the corner of his mouth and cheek.

Chameleon grit his teeth, things were not going as planned! '_I need to finish this now; I can't take on two of them!' _He readied his sword with one hand and made a seal with another. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone appeared next to him. Both assassins homed in on Naruto as he took on a defensive stance.

Naruto blocked a punch from one assassin and deflected the strike of the other. He ducked the two sword swipes that followed and span with his leg out, tripping both attackers. The two assassins moved in sync, rolling backwards and back into their feet.

Naruto cursed, '_I'd beat him easily if I used jutsu, I just don't wanna destroy my house!_' He spied his sword on a weapon rack behind the assassins. Narrowing his eyes he appeared in front of them with a Shunshin. Slapping away one blade, he caught the other between his palms and jerked it away from the wielder. Smoothly readjusting his grip, he swiped at the neck of the previous owner. Naruto watched as the head fell to the floor and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, along with the sword he held.

The original Chameleon swiped at Naruto once more only to meet thin air. He looked around the room and spotted his foe at a weapons rack, now brandishing a sword. It was quite a long sword, similar to a katana, however the blade was completely straight and had slightly more width.

Chameleon wasn't a fighter. He was trained for kills that didn't involve his foe fighting back. He was starting to get tired and his opponent wasn't even breaking a sweat. Furthermore, Naruto was on an even playing field with him even though he was still in his sleepwear compared to Chameleon who was completely in combat gear.

Naruto needed to end this now. He'd already damaged his walls and his table, think of the cost of repairs!

He pointed his left arm forward and held his right arm back, pointing his sword in the same direction as his left arm so both were facing Chameleon. He spread his legs outwards slightly. He watched as Chameleon raised his guard, preparing for the inevitable.

Naruto quickly brought his right arm and left arm together, allowing his left arm to grasp the hilt as well. This happened as his body lent forward, as if beginning a run.

Suddenly, he disappeared, reappearing behind Chameleon with his sword extended with his right arm. He stood and rested the sword on his shoulder.

Chameleon's world moved to a crawl. His sword slowly split in two, followed by his mask falling to the ground in two pieces. He turned slowly, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Suddenly, blood spurted out from his chest in a diagonal line, spraying blood up along the ceiling and the floor. He fell to his knees and registered Naruto moving towards him.

Naruto crouched down to his level, avoiding the blood, "Tell me who sent you."

Chameleon opened his mouth to speak, blood flowing down his chin, "..N-never."

Naruto held his sword to Chameleon's neck and stared at him with blood red eyes, "Tell me, or die. Was it Danzo? I thought he was dead."

Chameleon attempted to chuckle, but only succeeded in coughing blood. He looked at Naruto with fading eyes and a sneer on his pale face, "I'm already dead." He moved his hand to his exposed midriff and channelled chakra to his fingers. "But I'm taking you with me." A intricate seal appeared on his stomach, with the word 'suicide' written on it. Chameleon twisted his chakra-laced hand clock-wise which resulted in the seal turning red.

He gazed at Naruto one more time through dull eyes, "For my master! For Danzo's successor!" Naruto's eyes widened as he made a break for the window. A huge explosion rocked the hidden village.

Lights turned on in homes, the birds awoke and scattered from the trees. Naruto was sent rocketing towards the ground floor. The explosion sent pieces of his home flying in the air like a volcano. He landed roughly in the front garden on his back. He opened his eyes with a groan and saw a flaming piece of tiled roof cascading towards him. With a curse he rolled out of the way just in time.

Standing up he observed the damage. The explosion literally destroyed half of the building. There were fires everywhere and pieces were still falling from the sky. He sighed heavily, another home blown up by some raging lunatic. He looked at the other side of the building, '_Atleast the area where my friends are escaped the damage_.'

He heard shouts coming from within the village; people must be coming to investigate. Glancing behind him he saw a figure riding a cloud of sand to the source of the shouts. He smiled, Gaara would calm them.

Picking up his discarded sword, he stood there staring at the burning wreckage. That assassin went to great lengths just to try and kill him. His eyes narrowed at the inferno, '_A suicide jutsu of that power must've taken a long time to develop._' He walked up the steps to the front door, avoiding any burning patches. '_Whoever made it knows a lot about fuuinjutsu._'

Stopping outside of Fuu's room, he examined the seal on the door. '_Definitely a Fuuinjutsu expert. This seal literally creates a prison around an area which chakra and the senses cannot penetrate._'

Naruto peeled off the seal and examined it further in his hand. Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing Fuu in a baggy t shirt and underwear, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Naruto gazed at the seal in wonder, "So the chakra dissipates as soon as the seal is removed, removing the effects completely."

Fuu grabbed her hair and starting jumping from foot to foot, "What the hell are you mumbling about? Our house is on fire!"

Naruto stood up from his crouched position, "Hmm? Oh, right, yeah. One second." He moved to the next door and ripped off the seal. Moments later, Yagura came stumbling out in a pair of shorts.

He stared wide eyed at the fires littered around, "What! Our house! How, when, why? Ahhhh!"

Naruto put his hand on Yagura's shoulder, "Calm down. Use your water manipulation to put out the fires." He finished gesturing to the flames slowly advancing towards them. Yagura calm slightly, although still rattled, and got to work calling forth water and fighting the raging inferno.

Naruto walked back to Fuu with his sword resting on his shoulder, "I got attacked by an assassin. He used some sorta suicide jutsu and blew half the place sky high."

Fuu grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, "Are you okay? You're not hurt? Your clothes are pretty scorched!"

Naruto raised his hand, "I'm okay, seriously. My injuries have long since healed." Fuu released his shoulders.

She glanced up at Naruto and took on a more serious gaze, "….The assassin?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know much. He said something about Danzo's successor before he died. If he has a successor, we've got a lot of trouble on our hands."

Fuu put her hands on her hips, "Agreed. Danzo was a pain in the ass before. The others are gonna be pissed you know, especially Yugito. Her room was in that area."

Naruto's face suddenly dropped, "Aw man. She IS gonna be pissed."

Fuu pat him on the back as she walked past him, "Well, it could be worse."

"How?" He asked, following her retreating form.

Fuu paused and looked back, sticking her tongue out, "Could be me in your situation."

He scowled at her. Remembering his other guests, he made his way to their rooms. Upon arriving, he noticed the familiar seal was placed on their doors. Naruto removed the seals from the doors and pocketed them, '_I'll examine these later._'

The fire had only spread to one side of the building, so this area was safe. He turned and began to make his way back to Yagura. Several doors slid open behind him and he turned to be greeted by the sight of Sakura and the others emerging from their rooms.

Sakura, instantly noticing the blood stains on his ripped t shirt and his sword, was the first to speak, "Naruto? What's going on?" She moved swiftly to his side and began to examine him with a glowing chakra hand.

Naruto removed her hand from his person lightly, and answered her query, "I got attacked, but I'm okay. It's been dealt with. We just lost half the building in the process…"

Kakashi's lone eye shone with concern for his ex-pupil, "Was it Akatsuki?"

Naruto merely shook his head, "No. He mentioned Danzo's successor, which doesn't bode well. We can't handle both Akatsuki and a reborn Root, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head, understanding, "We need to return to Tsunade-sama and report in person. If Root has risen again, she needs to know about it." With a final nod, he ordered his team to gather their gear. They will move out within the hour.

Naruto left them and returned to where he left Yagura. The area was now littered with black scorch marks, free of the flame which clung to its surface not ten minutes before. Trailing his eyes further into the depths of the destroyed half of the building, he spied more blackened scars throughout the wooden architecture. Yagura works fast it seems.

As he was about to make his way to assist Yagura, a familiar chakra signature made itself known from behind him.

"Ino?"

She walked up to him with her hands behind her back, keeping her gaze lowered. He could tell from her posture that she was worried. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes with her own pale orbs, "I owe you my life, Naruto. Let me stay here and help you defend this place. It's the least I can do. What good would I do back in Konoha?"

Naruto placed his hand on his hip and grinned at her, "And here I was thinking you were worried about me. You just don't want to see this village get destroyed!" He sighed over-dramatically. "Typical woman I guess."

Ino balled her fist and scrunched up her face cutely. She tries to help and he just mocks her! What an idiot. Resisting the urge to slug him in the face, she calmed herself and replied cooly, "Well I'm sure the oh-so-mighty 9-tailed jinchuuriki can take care of himself, no? I just don't want to see this beautiful place get destroyed."

Naruto understood where she was coming from. This village was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful out of them all. It took a lot of work and designing on his part, seeing as he was the unofficial leader of the jinchuuriki, but it all came together in the end. The end result blew all his expectations out the window.

"It'd be better if you went back to Konoha and asked for an official re-assignment. It's more paperwork on your part but it'll cause fewer problems for the old hag."

Ino couldn't argue with his logic. She shrugged and turned to move away, "Fine. But only because you saved my life." She disappeared down the end of the hallway back to her room.

Sighing tiredly, Naruto decided that Yagura could cope by himself. His Bijuu was water-based after all. Naruto just wanted to sleep. He hasn't slept in days due to the disappearance of his brethren and treating Ino. He slid down the charred wall, ignoring the fact that it'd ruin his shirt, and sat on the floor. He rubbed his temple. Why couldn't the bad guys just die? One would die and another two would come up in their place. It was endless!

Closing his eyes, he thought back to his previous encounters with Akatsuki. Back then they moved in teams of two to acquire the Bijuu. The jinchuuriki are all togethor here so would that mean the whole of Akatsuki would come?

Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked out of his front door at the morning sun peeking over the horizon. Morning already. Another night without sleep. No wonder he had so much trouble with that assassin, he was running on fumes from the lack of sleep as it was. No one seemed to notice though; Naruto was pretty good when it came to hiding what was really going on inside of him. The first 13 years of his life were filled with false smiles and empty dreams, not that anyone cared. No one would ever care. He forcefully pushed the dark thoughts from his mind, now was not the time.

"**It never will be the time to face the truth will it, Naruto?**" A dark voice boomed within his mind.

Naruto groaned again, louder this time. Of all the times he could've appeared, he chose the time when Naruto really wasn't in the mood for it.

'_Oh wise one, what wisdom can you share with your willing servant on this fine morning?_' He thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the thought passed through his head.

Suddenly a wave of vertigo hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, and he was within the confines of his mind. "I hate it when you do that." Resisting the urge to vomit, he walked up to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi sat on his haunches, free of any bindings, cages, chains, or any other types of imprisonments. Naruto had 'tamed' the Kyuubi so-to-speak. Every jinchuuriki has to defeat their Bijuu within their mind to gain their full power and co-operate with him or her. Naruto's was the hardest for obvious reasons, but Kyuubi was eventually defeated and now they are one. Unfortunately.

"**Your bitter remarks never cease to amuse me, Namikaze.**" The great fox eyed Naruto with an unreadable gaze as he continued. "**I have... unfortunate news.**"

Naruto perked up. The fox never summoned him to give him information unless it was extremely important, any other time he'd just communicate through his thoughts.

Kyuubi lowered his head to come closer to Naruto. He opened his mouth and said, "**I can no longer sense the Gobi or Yonbi.**"

Naruto's eyes widened. No, this couldn't be happening, not again! He took several frantic steps forward, "Are you sure? Maybe you're wrong!"

The Kyuubi growled loudly, "**Do you doubt my ability as a Bijuu? I am not happy about this either! Leave this place, I must gather my thoughts.**"

Naruto started to rush forward to the Kyuubi, but was thrown back into reality roughly. He stumbled forward, landing in an odd heap from trying to run forward in a sitting position. Standing slowly, he sensed several familiar chakra signatures closing in on him.

Abandoning his sword on the floor, he walked out of the front door in a daze. Fuu was the first to arrive. Her tearful embrace tore his heart in two, she sobbed into his chest loudly.

Gaara landed next to him, his brow furrowed. He didn't know how to react. How could he? He had never been in this situation before. The only family he had ever lost tried to kill him. Naruto removed a hand from Fuu's back and grabbed Gaara's shoulder, giving him a comforting look. Naruto was their leader; he had to be the strong one.

Lastly was Yagura. He stood a few feet away from the others, his eyes shining with defiance. He was trying to hold back the tears; he was trying to be strong. Naruto extended his left arm, "It's okay, Yagura." Seconds later, unwept tears spilled down his cheeks and he embraced Naruto and Fuu. Gaara joined their embrace moments later, although he shed no tears.

Naruto looked up at the sky as his family mourned the loss of two important people in their lives. He made a promise. He would kill every last member of Akatsuki. He would avenge his brothers. His promise was made concrete by the lone tear that slid down his whiskered cheek. This was a promise of a lifetime.

And Naruto always kept his promises.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Nine**

**Chapter 7**

The atmosphere was grim at the docks. Smiles were long forgotten as the ocean waves roared with fury against the rocks nearby.

Naruto stood at the front of his group. The other jinchuuriki stood smileless behind him. Kakashi stood in front of Naruto, grasping his gloved hand firmly, "The loss of a comrade is hard, I know it well. But I believe in you, Naruto. If anyone can make it through this, it's you. You're a born leader, lead them well."

Their hands parted, his words to Naruto sunk in deep. A born leader? Him? He'd already lost two people. The other jinchuuriki would never trust him with their lives now.

Kakashi watched Naruto's face as a range of emotions flashed through his eyes. Grasping his shoulder lightly, he gave it a squeeze, "I'm proud of you, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at Kakashi. "You've surpassed all my expectations. You and Sakura are the best students I could've asked for."

Kakashi released his shoulder and Naruto gave him a slight grin, albeit a sad one, "You make it sound like you're gonna die, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes curved upwards in a smile, "Well I am getting quite old." He shared a chuckle. "Anyway, I'll tell Tsunade what's going on. I'll send a messenger hawk to keep you posted. Although, I doubt she'll like your refusal to return home…"

Naruto gestured toward the beautiful village behind him, "This is my home now, it's where I belong."

Kakashi nodded understandingly, "Very well. Good luck, Naruto. See you when I see you!" He gave a small wave to the group of young jinchuuriki and stepped onto the deck of the ship along with a group of volunteers from the village to sail the ship. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba stepped up to Naruto.

Sakura looked at him, eyes filled with sadness, "So this is goodbye?"

Naruto shook his head and hugged her tightly, "No. This is 'see you later'." He released her and saw her frown turn into a small smile as she joined Kakashi on the deck.

Ino spoke next, "I still need to repay you for saving my life, you know."

"Well, how about you treat me to some ramen next time you see me?"

Ino sighed and placed her hand on her hip, "Some people just never change do they? Okay, ramen it is. I'm still going to try to get an official re-assignment though!" She turned around, winking, and walked onto the deck.

Naruto gave her a small smile as she left.

Shikamaru grasped Naruto's hand, "It was good to see you again. It's a shame you're not going to return with us though. I guess that's mission failed, how troublesome."

Naruto released his hand and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Shikamaru, the sooner you get back the faster you'll be able to go cloud watching again!"

Shikamaru nodded, seemingly with renewed vigour, and joined the others on the deck of the ship.

Naruto looked back down to see Akamaru staring at him expectantly. The big white dog whined at the jinchuuriki sadly. Naruto scratched his fluffy head, earning a satisfying groan from the big dog. He barked happily and jumped onto the ship.

Kiba was the last to go. He stood there staring at Naruto without moving. Just as Naruto was going to ask if he was okay, Kiba suddenly hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you man! I can't believe you're not coming back!"

Naruto patted him on the back, "It's okay Kiba, you'll still see me..."

Kiba released him and looked him on the eye, "Good. We still haven't done the ultimate prank on Tsunade-sama yet."

Naruto grinned nervously, "Oh yeah, you mean the day we die."

Kiba joined his team on the deck and pulled the plank onto the ship. The sail dropped, allowing the ship to disembark on the journey back to Fire Country. The Konoha ninja waved from the rear of the ship shouting their goodbyes.

Naruto stood there for several long minutes, watching the ship sail into the distance. He felt like a part of him was leaving with that ship. He did leave Konoha in the first place, but telling his friends he wasn't coming back was even harder.

_I'm proud of you, Naruto._

A warm sensation spread in his chest. Someone was proud of him. Through all of the darkness and sad thoughts in the day, there was still a glimmer of happiness. Even though two of his closest friends have passed away, he WILL protect the rest. He will protect his precious people.

"The wind is strong today; the whirlpools will be out in full force."

Naruto glanced back at Yagura. Fuu put her hands behind her head and spoke, "Think they'll make it?"

Naruto glared at her, "Of course they will, the volunteers are ex-sailors from Water Country."

Fuu glared back, "Alright, Mr. Leader, someone's prepared."

Gaara stepped between the two, "Now is not the time. We must prepare for the coming battles with Akatsuki."

Akatsuki. Naruto's eyes hardened. He will kill them all, every last one of them. Rage boiled within him, threatening to explode in a fiery volcano of death. Why did they return? Why now? Madara was dead! He saw him die with his own eyes!

"**Calm yourself, you're losing control.**"

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate. He guessed the fox had uses after all, acting like his conscience.

Yagura appeared in front of his vision with a worried look, "You alright, boss?"

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. Gaara and Fu were already walking up the steps to the village. Naruto put his arm over Yagura's shoulder and walked with him, "Of course, just a little tired."

Yagura raised an eyebrow at him, "Tired? You look like you just fought with Akatsuki twice over. Get some rest; I'll come get you when the others get back."

The duo came to a crossroads in the path. One street led to their house and the other led to the jinchuuriki meeting hall. He really was quite tired. Not getting much sleep for the past four or so days can have that affect on people. He removed his arm from Yagura's shoulder and spoke, "Fine, fine. Make sure all of the preparations are met, I'm counting on you."

Yagura nodded with a determined look and took off down the street towards Gaara and Fu. Naruto started down the street which led towards the market. Due to the high winds, the whirlpools would be out in full force today. This meant the other jinchuuriki would be late. Naruto was going to take this opportunity to rest and recuperate. He had high stamina, but he needed to rest at times too. Sighing to himself, he navigated through the crowds of the market street towards his home. Looks like he'll be sleeping in one of the spare rooms…

Yagura was excited. He had been given authority by Naruto! This was his chance to prove himself to Naruto. Running up alongside his two fellow jinchuuriki, he interrupted their conversation, "Guys! Naruto's gone to get some rest; he's put me in charge."

Fu facepalmed, "Oh great, Mr Fishy is in charge."

"I have faith in him, so should you Fu," Gaara looked at Yagura and continued. "So what's the plan? I assume the normal arrangements shall be made."

Yagura nodded, "Yeah, the finest sake to be laid out on the table. Are there any notices for Naruto from the other countries?"

Fu sighed loudly, "I'm surprised you don't want fish food on the table too."

Ignoring Fu's comment, Gaara replied, "Yes. I'm not sure who they're from but they're addressed to Naruto. I'll put them in front of Naruto's seat when we get there."

Yagura glared at Fu but chose to be mature due to his newly-acquired authority, "Good, good. I'll go to the cliff and keep a look out for the others. You two get to Whirlpool Castle."

The two jinchuuriki nodded and separated from Yagura.

Four hours later, Yagura walked through a large ornate double door. The building he entered was similar to a castle, albeit a lot smaller. It was the only original building of the former whirlpool country left and the jinchuuriki used it as a base of operations. It was built from stone and was very sturdy; if only it's survival of the destruction of the former Whirlpool Country was any indication. Naruto named it Whirlpool Castle.

He walked through the candle-lit hallways until he came to a wooden door and opened it.

The meeting hall was a large room with a high ceiling. The walls were made from the same stone as the outside, signifying the age of the building. There was a chandelier with lit candles, portraits on the walls and two large paned windows on one wall. In the centre of the room was a large round table with nine seats around it. On the chairs there were numbers on the backs ranging from one to nine. Bottles of sake lined the table, several for each chair.

Gaara and Fu were already seated on the chairs with the number that represented their tailed-beast. Gaara had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, whereas Fu had her feet on the table and had an annoyed look on her dark face. Yagura sat down two seats away from Gaara and spoke, "They'll arrive soon. Where's Naruto?"

Fu shrugged, "No idea, thought he'd be with you. He better not sleep through the meeting."

Gaara opened his eyes and spoke, "He won't sleep through it, he never misses a meeting."

Yagura nodded, "You're right, he doesn't miss them." He poured himself a cup of sake and took a sip. "So how many messages are there?"

Gaara pointed to a pile of envelopes and small scrolls next to him.

Yagura paused mid-sip, "Woah. Why so much?"

Gaara shrugged, "I assume hiring ourselves out as jinchuuriki to the highest bidder for missions has caught a lot of attention."

Yagura leaned back in his chair, "I thought the trade mission that the others went on was the last one we'd be doing?"

Naruto took this opportunity to enter the room, garbed in his black and red outfit, "It is. We just needed the cash to support the village." He sat down next to Gaara and continued. "To be honest though, we're going to need our own ninja for missions. The money we have now will help keep the villagers wages stable. Thankfully a special type of fish lives in the waters around Whirlpool Country due to the whirlpools so our fish trade is booming at the moment."

Yagura nodded listening to his every word, "So how will we get our own ninja?"

Naruto sighed and poured himself a drink, "I just don't know. I refuse to hire out ninja from the smaller countries. Our best bet would be to create a ninja academy. It's one of the issues I'll be addressing in this meeting."

Gaara poured one also, "Yagura, when will the others arrive?" Gaara wasn't an inpatient person, the exact opposite actually. He just enjoyed the company of his fellow jinchuuriki and wanted to address the issues of the village. He was a nice guy really.

Yagura pulled out a small blue book and replied, "They should've docked by now." Gaara nodded content with the answer. Yagura opened the first page and began to read. Gaara recognized the cover.

"What's that, Yagura?" He narrowed his eyes.

Yagura didn't look up from his reading, "Nothing."

Gaara reached for the book, "How did you get it? We don't sell that in this village."

"Kakashi-sama gave it to me before he left; it's a milder version of the one he first gave us."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi-_sama_? He looked over at Yagura and noticed the familiar book.

Yagura, dodging Gaara's attempts at reaching for it, spoke again, "Stop it; you can have it after I'm done!"

Naruto glanced at Fu. She hadn't noticed yet. Thank god Yugito wasn't here; she'd kick their asses for even holding that book.

Gaara halted his advances on the book and sighed. He only wanted to read a little bit, he was merely curious. Sitting back down in his seat he sipped his sake.

Yagura smirked triumphantly. He turned another page and continued to read. Kakashi was right; this book was a lot easier to read! He hasn't even got a nosebleed yet.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Yo! Killer Bee is here! Don't look so surprised you look like a dear!"

Naruto stood up and grasped his brother's hand, "Bee, how was your trip?"

Yugito walked in and replied, "Boring! Not even a bandit attack."

Naruto smiled at the blonde woman and hugged her. The two jinchuuriki took their respective seats and poured themselves sake. The last person to enter walked up to Naruto and blew a bubble from his pipe. He popped the bubble with his finger and spoke, "What's up?"

Naruto smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "The usual, Utakata."

Utukata smiled softly back at him and took his seat next to Fu.

Naruto sat back down and looked around the table. Two seats were empty. Sadness overwhelmed the room as the band of jinchuuriki shared a mourning silence for their lost brothers. Naruto poured another cup of sake and stood up again to speak, "Today we lost two great friends and comrades. They helped bring us together to become the family none of us ever had. They will not be forgotten."

He raised his glass in the air. The others stood and raised their glasses. "For Roshi and Han!" They all cheered and downed the sake.

They sat down together, saying their own silent prayers. Naruto looked up at his fellow jinchuuriki and spoke, "Now let the meeting begin."

Gaara pushed the pile of papers and small scrolls towards Naruto, "This is all that came. Everything's here." Chatter broke out among his family. He'd have to read all of the documents first before he could address any issues with them.

Naruto eyed the pile of documents. He sighed; this must be what it felt like to be Hokage.

_Hokage._

Did he still want to become Hokage? It seemed like a distant dream now. He looked around the room at the jinchuuriki. They were all hated as children, the same as him. For the first time they were accepted by their fellow countrymen. Could he really leave them again?

Putting the thoughts aside for now, he opened the first sealed envelope on the pile.

He read letter after letter, signing his name where needed. Most of them were just requests for certain high-value civilians to leave the village to go on trade runs or see family. High-value civilians were those that helped keep the economy flowing; such as farmers or business-owners. He allowed all of them because it was the least he could do since they were all putting their faith in seven ninja to protect them. Most people would look for protection from one of the mightier hidden villages.

Naruto unrolled one of the two scrolls on the pile and a smile broke across his face. Looks like they'll be getting active ninja after all. It was a message from the leader of a band of rebels in Snow Country. Apparently they were Whirlpool ninja back in the day and are requesting to rejoin the ranks.

It did seem fishy though. Why would they suddenly ask to rejoin after all these years? Perhaps all the other hidden villages rejected them.

"**Or maybe they are working for Akatsuki.**"

'_You could be right, I'll send two._'

Naruto rolled up the scroll once more and held it in the air, halting all conversation in the room.

"Mission. Two volunteers. Snow Country."

Yagura scrambled to raise his hand, but was beaten by Utukata and Gaara. Naruto knew how much Yagura wanted to go to Snow Country, but rules were rules. When missions were given out, the first ones to raise their hands would be given the mission. The rules were only broken if circumstances called for it. It was much like a democracy; it was all they could do without proper politicians running the country.

He handed the scroll over to Gaara who eyed him suspiciously, "I thought we were no longer taking missions."

"We aren't. But this is an exception. Be careful though, something doesn't sit right with this one. All of the details will be within the scroll. Just go investigate the rebels and send me a report via messenger hawk."

Gaara nodded, content with his answer.

Chatter resumed amongst the jinchuuriki. Yagura took to sulkily reading his newly-loved book at the lost opportunity at going to Snow Country.

Naruto began to unfurl the final scroll.

'_Utukata and Gaara, the two quietest of the group. That'll be an interesting mission._'

"**You just sent the two least-sociable jinchuuriki on a mission which could, in multiple scenarios, lead to diplomacy? An interesting leader you are.**"

'_Yeah thanks. I do try._'

Cutting out the fox's voice from his thoughts, he read the last scrolls contents. His eyes widened at the contents. Looks like there would be two missions issued this meeting.

"Mission. Two volunteers."

Several raised their hands. Yugito's was the first to go up. She looked at the person who raised their hand second, "Naruto?"

"Looks like it's you and me, Yugito. Gonna be just like old times, eh?" He rolled the scroll up and placed it within back on the table.

Yugito analysed him with a cat-like gaze, "Why are you going, shouldn't you stay here?"

Naruto shook his head, "Bee will be fine holding the fort, won't you buddy?"

Killer Bee pumped his chest, "Yeah bro! Don't worry about thing, because I'll be wearing all the bling!"

Naruto looked at him incredulously. Maybe putting him in charge wasn't a good idea…

Fu narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "So you say we aren't taking anymore missions and now you've given out two? What gives, Naruto?"

Naruto met her eyes unwavingly, "This mission is important too, very important actually."

Fu tore her eyes away from his, fighting the tiniest trace of a blush. Yugito crossed her arms and asked, "So where is this oh-so-important mission?"

Naruto smirked mischievously, "Fire Country."


	9. Chapter 8

**The Nine**

**Chapter 8**

Snow Country was a beautiful place. Pristine white snow covered the grounds, making one wonder if grass ever did grow there once upon a time. The same angelic snow filled the air, creating blanket after blanket of ice cold white sheets. Mountains riddled the vast landscape. The great peaks stretched further into the sky than the eye could see, penetrating the ever present grey clouds.

Trees were few and far between in this land. Although wildlife was scarce, many animals survived here and prospered. A young arctic fox trotted along in the deep snow. His heavenly fur moved along the surface of the snow like a shark's fin, leaving a trench as he moved. He suddenly stopped and lifted his head high to sniff the air.

A snowflake settled upon his sensitive nose, giving rise to a soft snort and a shake of the head. The fox lifted his nose once more and sniffed. There! A new scent.

The young fox continued to wade through the dense snow towards the new, enticing scent. Perhaps it was more food! He had only recently begun to hunt by himself. Soon he will be an adult fox, and foxes needed to know how to hunt for food. Having no family, he didn't have to hunt for others.

White pointy ears stood up suddenly. The fox paused. The sound of crunching snow! He was nearby to the source of the scent. Crouching lower, he scanned the snowy field ahead of him. Two figures could be seen travelling through the dense snowfall. They were large in size compared to the little fox, but they definitely weren't bears.

Tonight's meal would be generous.

The hungry fox burrowed into the snow and headed towards his meal. He left no trace of his progress above the snow from underneath. Thank gods for his fur.

The scent was upon him accompanied by the sound of footsteps wading through snow. The fox waited patiently for the opportune moment to strike his prey. He would take the first meal out in one strike, then deal with the other. His eyes narrowed and he barred his teeth. His back-end swayed in preparation for the pounce from beneath the snow.

Now!

Snow erupted from the ground. The fox opened his mouth, teeth glinting, ready to latch onto his prey's throat.

He saw his meals face glance at him with a dull blue eyes. His throat came closer…. Closer…. And then it stopped getting closer. What's going on? He looked around to see that he was being held by the scruff of his neck by his meal. His eyes widened fearfully. Oh gods, he was going to be eaten! He squirmed and tried to paw the hand free to no avail. He looked back into the black-ringed eyes of his captor and looked at him with pleading eyes.

The captured fox examined the one who would be his end. He wore a cloak which covered his whole body, except for the now out-stretched hand. Red tufts of hair peeked from the hood that he wore and large goggles covered his eyes. A scarf was hiding his lower face from view, most likely to keep protected from the cold.

The other meal appeared from behind the red-haired meal.

"What is that, Gaara?" He asked. The fox squirmed once more. They spoke the language of the humans! Their scent was different to that of the humans from there though, how was he to know? He just knew they would kill him now. His life was over.

Gaara turned around more to give his partner a better view of the animal. "It's a fox it seems. One of the snow habitat," he said, examining the small creature. "I think it thought we were food."

His partner leaned forward whilst removing something from one of his pouches. His hand extended from his cloak containing some beef jerky. He offered it to the fox, which stopped squirming at the scent of meat, and then ate it greedily.

"You sure it's wise to waste our rations on local animals, Utukata?" Gaara asked annoyed at the wastefulness.

Utukata shrugged nonchalantly, "Perhaps he'll be our first friend," He smiled at his companion. "We could use all the help we can get in this unknown place."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at him, "You think a fox would help us?"

Utukata approached the young fox still held tightly by Gaara. He lifted his gloved hand and stroked it behind its ear. The fox lent into the hand, enjoying the sensation. The jinchuuriki then spoke to the fox as if it was a normal human, "Will you take us to the nearest human settlement, young one?"

The fox looked Utukata dead in the eye, as if expressing itself through unspoken words. Gaara shook his head, "This fox has no idea what you're-." Suddenly the fox made a sound and nodded its head.

Utukata gave Gaara a smug look beneath his scarf and spoke, "Drop him, he won't run."

Gaara placed the fox back on the ground. The fox sat there for a second looking at his two captors turned friends. He guessed a proper meal could wait, who knows; maybe he'll get a bigger meal as a reward for helping them!

The fox took off in a run in a seemingly random direction, startling the two jinchuuriki. Gaara shook his head and crossed his arms, "I told you he'd-."

The small animal then stopped and looked behind him at them, tilting his head inquisitively. Utukata once again sported a smug look.

The two jinchuuriki followed the fox for several hours. They traversed through the dense snow fall and over hills; steep and otherwise. They eventually came to a cave hidden at the base of one of the snow peaked mountains. The fox led them into the cave.

Gaara entered and removed his hood and goggles, then lowered his scarf. The action was mimicked by Utukata.

The cave was small, but was large enough to accommodate all three travellers. A belt of small icicles decorated the entrance of the cave, creating an icy portcullis. The ground was dry, but cold; however it was enough to make an adequate fire to keep them warm.

Gaara sat down upon a flat, raised rock formation in the cave. Utukata stood by the entrance of the cave, observing the thickening snowfall, "It looks like a snow storm is coming." He turned around and walked towards Gaara and the small fox. "He must be able to sense the change in the weather. It's quite remarkable really."

Gaara nodded absently and shifted his gaze to the panting animal.

'_He must've fatigued from the travel, must be strenuous wading through the snow when you're that size,_' he thought. Gaara was not a heartless person, contrary to popular belief among people who didn't know him. He was quite a compassionate man, if the right chords are struck within him. He reached into his cloak, and removed a small strip of beef jerky.

The fox suddenly jerked his head at the scent of meat, eying it hungrily. Gaara offered it to him, "Thank you for guiding us."

The beef jerky was snatched quickly and eaten even faster. The fox then looked at Gaara and nodded his head. Gaara raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Utukata who was summoning firewood from a small scroll, "He's intelligent, that's for sure."

Utukata glanced over his shoulder at the fox, who resigned to scratching itself, "Of course, I'm a good judge of character after all." He turned back around, arranging the wood on the ground to allow the fire to breathe.

Gaara shook his head, "Right." He leaned back on his hands and glanced out of the cave. The wind had picked up now, carrying the snow in an array of swirling patterns throughout the fields. Some were small tornados, some were waves, and others were just masses of snow being buffeted around in a mindless typhoon. The swirl of the snow reminded him of Whirlpool Country.

The jinchuuriki had come a long way, both as friends and as leaders. The idea of equality between them had been drilled into their lives for years now. But Gaara wasn't sure. With the return of Akatsuki, or someone dangerously similar, they needed one true leader. Sure, Naruto was an unofficial leader at present, but Gaara knew that the time would come when he must make a stand. That time was coming.

His thoughts were interrupted by an icy breeze brushing over his pale features. Adjusting his scarf over the lower half of his face, Gaara raised a single hand in the direction of the cave entrance. Sand scurried out of his gourd, floating through the air silently. The young fox stirred at the strange show and barred his teeth defensively. Utukata placed a soothing hand upon the fox's head, settling him for the most part.

Sand gathered at the small cave's mouth around the edges and made its way inwards to close the gap. The cold breeze stopped as the last grains of sand sealed the hole. Gaara lowered his hand and edged closer to the growing fire.

Utukata waved a hand in front of his face, "The smoke?" He asked, with a slight cough.

Gaara glanced at the top of the, now closed, cave entrance as a small chunk of sand made way for the fire's smoke to travel through. He looked back at Utukata with a dead stare, "Happy?"

"Ever so." Utukata reached into his cloak and pulled out a map. Placing it onto a relatively flat nearby rock he unfurled it. Gaara positioned himself comfortably next to the other jinchuuriki, allowing the fire's light to wash over the parchment. "Right, we're nearly there I'd say. We're here…. I think." He pointed to the base of a row of ink-drawn mountains on the map.

Gaara shook his head and sighed, "You think?"

Utukata shrugged, "The snowstorm kinda messed up my navigating, not my fault."

The sand jinchuuriki leant forward slightly to get a better view of the map, "So how much farther?" Gaara wasn't an impatient person. Quite the opposite in fact. But the cold was actually starting to get to him; he was used to sun and blistering heat.

His partner trailed a gloved finger along the map, following the trail of mountains. He halted his finger at the base of a cluster of mountains, "Here's where the outpost is reportedly stationed. A few more hours I'd say."

Gaara nodded thoughtfully, it wasn't that far but the raging snowstorm halted their travels indefinitely. He glanced over at the small fox lounging by the fire, "And what of him? If we just need to follow the mountains we can find the outpost without help."

Utukata rolled up the map and stowed it away on his person. He stood and found a comfortable place beside the fire, "You're right. We'll part ways when the storm recedes."

With a nod, Gaara joined the others by the fire. Enjoying the warmth, he closed his eyes and entered the deepest depths of his mind to converse with his inner demon.

Gaara opened his black ringed eyes to a different scene all together. Sand rolled down in waves from holes lining the walls surrounding him. Intricate engravings laced the sandstone walls. Gaara looked up at the great beast which resided half buried in a large pile of sand at one end of the large room. A gaping hole in the ceiling shone a bright light down upon the mountain of sand, supposedly creating warmth for the lounging Bijuu.

The jinchuuriki took a step forward onto a slap of stone, one of many which created a bridge across a swirling vortex of sand. Shukaku's eyes snapped open suddenly, startling Gaara. Sand swept out from all corners of the room like snakes, encircling Gaara. The prowling sand bound Gaara, only leaving his head, and lifted him off the ground towards the waiting Bijuu.

"**Little Gaara comes to visit. It's been a while, why have you come?**" Shukaku lowered Gaara to the ground and released him, allowing him to move freely once more.

Gaara folded his arms and spoke, "I wish to know your thoughts on the situation at hand."

Shukaku stirred, resulting in sand rippling off his body and cascading into the vortex below. "**My thoughts? My thoughts matter not on the outcome. Akatsuki has returned, and we must prepare, it is simple.**"

Gaara's brow furrowed, "But who is the new leader? Pein is dead. Madara is dead. Danzo is dead."

The great sand raccoon's laughter bellowed throughout the ancient chamber within the jinchuuriki's mind, "**Foolish boy, you still have much to learn in life.**" Gaara looked up confused at the huge beast as he continued, "**When one evil is vanquished, another will always take its place. It is just a matter of when that evil will re-emerge. In this case, it's only been a few years.**"

The young adult of a jinchuuriki started a slow pace in front of his Bijuu, "We've lost two already, and we have no leads as to who we're up against. Whirlpool has no ninja to call its own except for a mere seven jinchuuriki. We're not prepared for another assault like the last war."

"**I agree. Whirlpool must grow. However, growth takes time. Time which we no longer have. Akatsuki will show their selves to you soon, and we must fight.**"

"Are we strong enough though? The one's we lost weren't pushovers.."

"**Time will tell, but for now leave this place, you're needed elsewhere.**"

Before Gaara could argue, a sense of vertigo hit him and his surroundings warped back to that of the small cave.

"About time you came back, the storm's lifted, we can go now."

Gaara rubbed his neck, "Good, didn't wanna be stuck in this cave for too long."

"**Even with my company? How rude..**"

Ignoring his inner demon, he stood and held his hand facing the sand wall he made. The sand crumbled slowly, moving back into the gourd on Gaara's back. Their little fox companion watched in amazement at the spectacle.

Light filtered into the cave, momentarily blinding the duo. Their eyes re-adjusted, the team set off once more.

They walked for hours. Over hills, through mountainous passages, across frozen rivers, while making their way up a remarkably steep hill, Gaara spoke, "A few hours huh?"

Utukata glared at him from behind, "Alright so I was a bit off, it's over this hill I'm sure of it."

Gaara shook his head as he continued up the hill. Not long later, he reached the top. "Well at least you were right about one thing."

His companion joined him at his side and crossed his arms triumphantly, "Told ya."

They stood on a path that went back and forth down the side of a mountain. At the bottom of the path was another which led to an outpost which was at the back of a large clearing surrounded by mountains. From where he was stood, Gaara could see the whole of the large clearing between the mountains. It was the perfect defensive position in theory.

He looked to the left and saw a path going between two mountains that were close together, then glanced at Utukata, "We were meant to be coming from that way, weren't we? That's the actual path."

Utukata shrugged, "Stop complaining, we got here didn't we? It was just the scenic route."

Gaara shook his head, exasperated, then started to follow the path leading down the path to the outpost but suddenly stopped and looked at the little fox sat next to the path. Utukata looked as well and saw something strange, "You okay little buddy?" The fox was shaking, and staring at the outpost in the distance. Utukata reached out a hand to touch the fox but was shocked as it jumped away quickly and ran back down the hill.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. What could've spooked the fox so much? If two jinchuuriki don't scare it, then whatever does must be powerful. He looked back at the outpost and examined it. There was a wall running around the outside, fitted with a large gate at the front, like a much small version of Konoha's. Houses littered the inside of the walls, with one larger building at the back.

Utukata sighed as he stepped next to Gaara, "I liked that fox."

Gaara nodded, "It was alright."

"What do you think spooked it?"

Gaara pointed straight at the outpost, "Whatever's in there."

His companion looked confused, "This outpost is supposed to be controlled be old whirlpool ninja though."

Gaara shrugged, "We'll just have to find out, just be prepared for the worst." He began down the side of the mountain as Utukata nodded and followed closely on high alert.

Eventually they reached the bottom and started along the straight path leading to the outpost. All was silent as the jinchuuriki walked. Both were on high alert as the dark outpost loomed closer and closer. Utukata spoke as they walked, "You hear that?"

Gaara didn't glance at him, "I hear nothing."

"That's the problem."

He was right. Now that Gaara thought about it, he hadn't heard a sound since he reached the bottom of the mountainside. Not even the sound of wind could be heard. He looked up at the outpost which was even closer, '_Shukaku._'

"**Something is wrong here.**"

Utukata and Gaara stopped in front of the large gate, towering above them. Both jinchuuriki pushed one side of the gate in unison, allowing it to open slowly with a loud creak of clashing metal and ice.

The companions made their way through the opened gate into the outpost. Observing their surroundings, they noticed the lack of life anywhere nearby. Many buildings were inside the walls of the outpost, albeit relatively small ones. A few shops lined the main road, along with deserted stalls from travelling merchants. There was even leftover produce scattered amongst the snow and some broken stalls. Gaara walked up to one such broken market stall and observed the damage.

Utukata scanned their surrounds with narrowed eyes. There were many more buildings that looked like barracks than shops, which suggested the outpost was much more military efficient than a trading outpost.

Gaara interrupted his train of thought, "This damage was caused by a sword."

Utukata examined the damage from over Gaara's shoulder and nodded in agreement, "There are similar markings on some of the walls as well."

"There must've been fighting here."

"No doubt, but where is everyone?"

Gaara stood and looked at the main building of the outpost, "No clue, but no point pondering out here, let's head there." He said, gesturing at said building.

Both jinchuuriki continued their trek to the main administrative building of the outpost, noticing more and more evidence of fighting along the way.

Utukata voiced his thoughts, "If this was truly a hidden outpost of the Uzumaki clan, who could have done this? They're not known for being pushovers."

Gaara shrugged, "I don't know. But there are no bodies either, which could mean they're still alive."

"Let's hope they are then, or else Naruto won't be happy."

Gaara nodded in agreement, "Let's worry about ourselves first, whoever did this is obviously a powerful opponent."

Utukata narrowed his eyes as the door of their goal came closer.

It was a large building, much wider than that of the Hokage building in Konoha, but not as tall. Windows lined the wooden walls at, what seemed like, the third story of the building. No windows were below that. There were several balconies lining the sides of the building, most likely accessible from the higher floors. The Uzumaki symbol was proudly displayed on the front of the building, made out of stone it seemed like.

Utukata placed his hand on the door, glanced at Gaara, who nodded, and then he pushed the door open allowing them both entry.

What greeted them was not what they expected.

A large hall was what the building consisted of, with a main path down the middle and pillars holding up the roof. There were several doors along the side walls as well, where they went was unknown to the jinchuuriki.

They both walked down the path before them cautiously, the room was in complete darkness save for beams of light filtering through the windows which enabled them to see the details of the room.

The back of the hall was shrouded in darkness, a fact which made Gaara uneasy. He also felt like he was being watched, from all sides.

The two jinchuuriki stopped just before entering the darkness which shrouded the back of the great hall. Something was not right here, the whole vibe of the outpost was full of unease.

Shukaku stirred within him, "**Boy! Leave this place now!**"

Gaara's eyes widened, and as he looked at Utukata he saw the same widened eyes which meant his Bijuu was also going crazy within him.

Before they had time to turn around and run, a voice echoed around the hall, "Leaving so soon?"

Killer intent exploded from the darkness, engulfing the two jinchuuriki. Utukata's eyes glowed a light blue as he called forth the power of his Bijuu and spoke, "Who are you? Where are the Uzumaki survivors?"

The voice chuckled in the darkness, echoing throughout the room once more, "Survivors? What survivors?" Another dark chuckle, "I made sure there were no survivors, dear Utukata."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, and the other jinchuuriki." A ruffling sound was heard, "As a matter of fact, you're all very important to me."

Gaara's eyes changed colour as Shukaku pumped him with Bijuu chakra, "What're you talking about?"

The sound of steps filled the room, "Well I need you to fulfil my dream of course!"

The two jinchuuriki grew nervous as the mysterious person came closer. Utukata spoke once more, "Your dream? Who ARE you?"

The figure left the darkness, allowing the jinchuuriki to see who they were talking to.

The Bijuu inside them raged with fury at the sight of the man. Gaara paled as fear engulfed him, he spoke shakily, "Y-you! What..?" He then noticed the Akatsuki robe, "Were you the one who killed the others?"

A dark chuckle left his mouth, "They were weak, easy prey. I destroyed them and laughed as the life left their eyes!"

Utukata's rage overshadowed his confusion with Gaara's reaction at that point, drawing upon his Bijuu's power as two chakra tails along with a chakra cloak engulfed him. He appeared behind his enemy and slashed with a chakra claw but the Akatsuki cloaked man was no longer there. Just as he turned to scan his surroundings, a viscous kick connected with his head, sending him barrelling into one of the walls.

Gaara chose that moment to enter the battle. His gourd exploded, sending sand everywhere. He lifted his hands in the air and began to mould the sand to his will like a composer of death. The sand shot forward to his target engulfing him in the deadly sand. Gaara clutched his fist, which resulted in smoke popping from his sand. He cursed and shot his hands in the air, summoning his sand to form a wall around him just in time to defend against a barrage of shuriken from all around him.

Utukata emerged from the dust cloud with great speed, shooting towards his target and barrelling into him sending him into the opposite wall and kicking up another dust cloud. Utukata turned to his brother in arms, "You okay?"

Gaara lowered his sand, "Yeah, he's fast though."

Utukata nodded, "Yeah but we can take him together, and who is he anyway?"

Gaara looked shocked at his companion, "How can you not know? He's-"

Another chuckled interrupted their conversation as the Akatsuki ninja exited the dust cloud, "That was a good hit jinchuuriki; I commend you on your skill." The amused tone suddenly took a surprising turn, "But now I must kill you."

He disappeared and reappeared behind Utukata in a flash with two swords drawn. Utukata did the only thing he could do, power-up more. He exploded with chakra, blowing away his adversary and giving him time to turn and counterattack. Four tails were now visible as chakra bubbled all around him. He disappeared and reappeared before the Akatsuki ninja could react and sent him flying in the air.

Gaara's sand shot into the air and surrounded the falling enemy. Before the sand could engulf him fully, he made a seal and fire engulfed him and exploded outwards which blew the sand away.

Their enemy landed on the ground nimbly and spoke, "Enough playing, I don't have time to be playing with you."

Utukata charged but was continually dodged, the enemy was getting faster!

Before Utukata could react, the enemy was within his guard using speed which surprised him, "Goodbye pest."

Gaara's eyes widened as he witnessed his friend and comrade get stabbed by two swords. Utukata's eyes widened as blood fell freely from his mouth. His widened eyes turned into a determined stare as he gripped hold of the enemy's shoulders, planting him firmly in place. Utukata gave Gaara and look and spoke desperately, "Run Gaara! I'm going to use it!"

Gaara took a step forward and shouted, "No Utukata, it's a suicide technique!"

Utukata smiled at his friend, "This bastard killed our brothers. If I'm gonna join them I may as well take this guy with me! RUN!"

Gaara was torn. Could he leave his friend to die?

His thoughts were broken by Utukata's voice, "Gaara.. Please.. I can't hold on much longer!"

Gaara held back the tears and ran, "Goodbye old friend." He bolted out of the doors of the great hall and ran straight for the huge gates which they entered from.

Inside the hall, Utukata looked at his enemy and smirked, "I hope you like bright lights." Chakra poured from him and filled the chamber.

Gaara stopped just before he left the gate and witnessed the main building of the outpost explode with chakra. The explosion grew and grew, blowing Gaara, and the gate, far from the outpost. Fire and smoke engulfed the landscape as the jinchuuriki suicide technique took effect. Gaara was sent skidding along the snow.

Eventually he came to a stop. With a groan he slowly lifted his head and saw that the outpost was now a raging inferno. Wood and debris was scattered throughout the landscape, many still falling from the sky. A huge smoke cloud spread into the sky.

Gaara lowered his head, "Utukata…."

"It was a shame really; I didn't even get to kill him myself."

Gaara's eyes widened and fear gripped him. He slowly turned around to see his Akatsuki adversary with no damage at all.

"Well, goodbye!"

Before his world went black, Gaara could only say one thing.

"..Rinnegan."


End file.
